Mi Vecino es Actor Porno
by Scott Kirkland
Summary: Conocer o encontrar a la persona que te hace suspirar es lo más lindo del mundo, sin embrago para Francis, la manera en la que lo conoció fue de todo menos la más romántica. ¿Como enamorarías a un actor porno?
1. Chapter 1

**Mi Vecino es Actor Porno**

 **Capítulo 1: Momento Incómodo**

* * *

El sonido de voces y golpes le despertó, lo primero que hizo fue tomar molesto el pequeño despertador, redondo y dorado para revisar la hora que era, no demasiado tarde ni demasiado temprano, así que volvió a envolverse en las cobijas y volviendo a caer en los brazos de Morfeo, después de un rato, su alarma volvía a sonar y los ruidos no cesaban, hubiera querido dormir un poco más, incapaz de volver a conciliar el sueño, se levantó de la cama. Masculló dirigiéndose a su gato, Pierre.

-Maldita sea Pierre ¡Ya es tarde!- el gato, tan esponjado y blanco como el algodón, se estiró e ignorando las quejas de su dueño, volvió hacerse un ovillo en las almohadas del galo, quien sonrió resignado y acariciaba la cabeza del animal.

Anduvo hasta el cuarto de baño y preparó la bañera, cuando esta se llenó, él entró y se hundió en la calidez del agua, si no fuera porque tenía cosas que hacer, era capaz de volverse a dormir en el agua hasta que esta se pusiera fría, su trabajo le consumía horas de descanso. Los ruidos se volvieron a escuchar, la perfecta tranquilidad de su ducha se estaba llendo al traste. Si prestaba atención a aquellos golpes, se daba cuenta de que venían de arriba, recordó entonces, que el piso de arriba estaba en venta. Mientras cepillaba su rubia melena, iba imaginando que clase de persona se estaría mudando en este momento, ¿Una familia con niños pequeños? ¿Una hermosa chica soltera a la cual conquistar? Si, esa idea le gustaba, pero ¿Y si no se cumplía y en lugar de una belleza andante se mudaba un gordo aficionado al futbol americano que bebía cerveza? No, sin duda eso sería un fastidio, era suficiente con su vecino de enfrente, Alfred, un norteamericano que, efectivamente era aficionado al futbol americano, cuando era el Super Bowl, acudía a Francis para invitarle a ver los partidos y beberse unas cañas.

Pensó en más posibilidades de que clase de persona seria su nuevo vecino, mientras escogía algo de ropa, su trabajo no le exigía ser muy elegante a la hora de vestir, sin embargo él era una persona que tomaba muy enserio el momento de escoger su ropa, se puso unos tejanos beige con una camiseta blanca de cuello "v", con un saco negro que arremangó hasta los tres cuartos, sonrió frente al espejo, le gustaba lo que había escogido, casual, cómodo y al mismo tiempo elegante; el calzado no era mucho problema, tomo un par de botas negras y se dirigió a la cocina.

Algo que también se le daba de maravilla, era sin duda la cocina, una de sus aficiones favoritas y de la cual presumía; antes de llegar a la cocina, se fijó en el gran reloj metálico, colgado a un lado de la puerta de entrada, pasaban de las nueve y, si no se daba prisa, llegaría tarde al trabajo. Tomo una manzana, verde y brillante del frutero en la mesa de su comedor, fue a su estudio a por la mochila y el ordenador, además de su celular y alguna otra cosa necesaria para el trabajo.

Salió a toda prisa, chocando con una serie de cajas que estaban en el pasillo, sospecho por supuesto que eran propiedad del nuevo inquilino, poco le importó dejarlas tiradas, se levantó y bajo corriendo las escaleras. Si tomaba el metro llegaría más tarde, sin más remedio, tomó la motocicleta, la cual siempre aparcaba fuera de su piso.

El elegante edificio donde trabajaba, se encontraba _en Av. des Champs-Élysées_ , no eran unas oficinas cualquiera, se trataba de un estudio de arquitectura y diseño de interiores, además de que una parte se dedicaba a publicar la revista de la empresa y ropa de marcas con la cual se asociaban, algo así como la revista Vogue una razón más por la cual Francis, se ponía exquisito en cuestión de imagen. Al llegar, el ambiente se notaba más relajado, pero en unos días, todo el mundo tendría cara de zombie, y todo porque la línea otoño-invierno estaba próxima.

Subió al ascensor y presionó el número de su estudio, en la parte trasera del ascensor había un espejo que permitía observar hasta la cadera, el cual el galo de ojos azules utilizó para adecentarse su cabello y atarlo en una coleta baja dejando libres dos mechones, los cuales enmarcaban su rostro.

Las puertas metálicas se abrieron, abriendo paso al apurado francés; las puertas de cristal estaban abiertas y en su estudio, ya se encontraba su compañero de trabajo, un chico reservado de origen asiático, sus ojos oscuros y profundos le observaron con reproche, llegaba media hora tarde.

-Buenos días Kiku, disculpa el retraso- dejó su mochila en el suelo y se acercó a la mesa de luz en la cual el nipón se empinaba, no sabía si revisaba fotografías o hacía algún boceto.

-Angélique preguntó por ti, quiere ver la gama de colores que tienes-

Francis observó con atención por encima del hombro del asiático, se encontraba haciendo bosquejos de lo que parecía una estancia, al escuchar la mención sobre su jefa, sudó frío. Lo último que quería era toparse con esa mujer a primera hora de la mañana, Angélique era estricta y mucho, se enfadaba si las cosas no se hacían como y cuando ella decía, además de que Francis se tenía que encargar de la combinación de colores de la estancia en la que Kiku trabajaba.

-¿Hace cuanto que preguntó por mí?- habló con cierto nerviosismo en su voz, esperaba que el de negros cabellos le dijera que no tenía mucho rato de haber preguntado. Sin embargo la vida nunca te responde con lo que quieres oír, ésta, era una de esas veces.

-Más o menos la media hora de tu retraso- la franqueza de ese hombre un día le daría un infarto, hablaba con una tranquilidad que parecía anormal, excepto cuando se trataba de temas de interés para el asiático, o en los que ambos compartían. El galo rebuscó entre las cosas de su mochila y saco unos cuantos folios y volvía a la puerta de cristal opaco que daba acceso al pasillo. Volvió a presionar el botón del elevador y para su sorpresa, para cuando este abrió sus plateadas puertas se encontró con los ojos ambarinos de su jefa.

-¡Angélique! Que linda sorpresa- con una sonrisa nerviosa saludó a la chica de tez bronceada y largo cabello negro, ella, al contrario que Francis frunció el ceño.

-¿¡Que rayos te pasa gabacho, acaso haz visto la hora!? ¡Media hora de retraso y espero que tengas el trabajo hecho!- la chica puso ambos brazos en jarra y observaba con enojo y superioridad al rubio.

-Pase toda la noche trabajando en ello- le tendió los folios que llevaba, los cuales tenían diferentes combinaciones de color, la mirada de Angélique examinaba detenidamente cada hoja, sin embargo, no tenía ninguna expresión que indicara que estuviera más contenta con Francis.

-Revisa que tiene Honda y hagan los arreglos para esta combinación- Angélique le daba al rubio una gama de negro a blanco y de diferentes tonalidades de azules. Francis la tomó y asintió virando sobre sus talones, desanduvo sus pasos y regreso con Kiku.

-Angélique escogió estas gamas de color, vamos a ver cómo podemos combinarlas- El nipón levantó la vista de lo que estaba haciendo y tomó la hoja que tenía Francis y la comparaba con la que él estaba garabateando.

-¿Se te han pegado las sábanas?- Preguntó con esa voz tan profunda, sacando al galo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? Si, oye, ¿Recuerdas que te dije que el piso de arriba estaba en venta?- el japonés asintió –Creo que hoy se ha mudado alguien, no se tal vez una familia-

-¿No le has visto?- Kiku parecía tener interés en su nuevo vecino, tal vez pensaba como él y deseaba que fuera una bonita chica soltera.

-No, no le conozco pero tengo esperanzas en que sea una linda soltera con buenas curvas- Kiku rodó la mirada y regresaba a Francis ambos folios.

-No cambiaras, si fuera como dices la llevarías a la cama ¿Me equivoco?- No, no se equivocaba, Kiku Honda conocía muy bien al francés, como para saber que no tenía ninguna relación seria; le conocía sus costumbres de llevarse a su ligue de la noche a la cama.

-Siempre que tenga bonita cara, no importa que sea hombre o mujer- el galo se lo acababa de afirmar.

El resto del día lo pasaron buscando y haciendo bosquejos para el diseño de la sala que pedía Angélique.

* * *

No le conocía, nunca le había visto, sabía que su nuevo vecino era hombre, por que en un par de ocasiones la correspondencia de su vecino le había llegado a él; había subido hasta su puerta, con la intención de darle las cartas, sin embargo parecía que nunca estaba en casa, así que deslizó los sobres por debajo de la puerta.

No le tomó demasiada importancia, en realidad no tenía mucho interés en su vecino, Alfred decía que podía ser algún agente secreto o un criminal, lo cual sería estupendo para el americano con complejo de héroe, Francis escuchó a las vecinas varias veces, cotilleando sobre él en el pasillo:

" _Es tan guapo, increíble que esté soltero" "¿Y ya viste ese cuerpo que tiene?" "Una ocasión me ayudó a llevar las bolsas de las compras, es tan amable" "Que envidia, ojala me lo encuentre algún día"_

Cosas de ese tipo eran las que se decían por ahí del nuevo vecino, Francis no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por conocerle, sin embargo, nunca le encontraba por ningún lado. Dicen que cuando menos te lo esperas las cosas suceden y Francis Bonnefoy no fue la excepción. Un día, bastante extraño, Angélique le dejó salir temprano, ya que no había mucha faena en la oficina, llegó al edificio en el que habitaba y no había nadie por ningún lado, tocó la puerta de Elizabeth, sin embargo nadie abrió la puerta, pensó que tal vez salió y alzándose de hombros continuo subiendo las viejas escaleras de madera oscura, más sin embargo, un peculiar sonido se lograba percibir conforme subía cada vez más; era el inconfundible sonido del placer, gemidos, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que algún vecino estaba teniendo diversión, más la realidad era otra.

Llegó al final de la escalera y se congeló en ese instante, la mandíbula se le cayó de la impresión, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo: un hombre de cuerpo escultural, estaba recargado en la pared justo frente a su puerta y sin ninguna prenda que le cubriera su bronceada piel, su rostro estaba contraído por el placer que le brindaba un hombre albino que, de rodillas envolvía con sus labios el miembro del chico; Francis no sabía qué hacer, quedarse a ver, irse, quitarlos de su puerta, no es que ver aquello le resultara repugnante, él mismo había estado en lugar de esos hombres, lo que le había descolocado era el hecho de que todo eso pasaba en el pasillo de un apartamento, frente a su puerta.

Se percató entonces, de que ninguno de los dos hombres desnudos notaba su presencia y continuaban con lo que hacían, después, el chico albino se puso de pie y besaba con hambre y deseo los labios del castaño de piel tostada, ambos se masturbaban mutuamente, hasta que el albino, un poco más alto que el castaño; volteaba al moreno de cara a la pared, le besaba la espalda y los hombros, mientras sus dedos se adentraban en las redondeadas nalgas del moreno; por supuesto que a Francis casi le da un infarto al ver tan glorioso, redondo y perfecto trasero, sus orbes azules se abrieron como platos cuando el chico albino embistió con fuerza al castaño, el chico de cabellos color chocolate gemía sin pudor alguno y se dejaba hacer lo que el albino quería, después de un rato cambiaron de posición. El chico de cabellos tan rubios que parecían plateados, cargó al castaño; el chico rodeo con ambas piernas la pálida cadera y el cuello del más alto, quien se volvía a adentrar en su cuerpo, las embestidas eran generosas, con fuerza y los gemidos del castaño rebotaban en la mente de Francis, quien no perdía detalle de lo que estaba presenciando, sintiéndose como un voyerista; después se percató de que no estaban solos, no, había más personas, tres de ellas cargaban cámaras y un micrófono, uno más, rubio de ojos verdes de rostro serio, se encontraba sentado en la escalera frente a los chicos desnudos, llevaba puestos unos auriculares y un montón de hojas, el rubio tenía una voz fuerte, ya que llamó al que el reconoció como su vecino:

-¡Antonio! De rodillas- " _Antonio"_ ese nombre lo había leído en la correspondencia que llegó equivocada, ahora prestó más atención a quien era Antonio. El albino salió del interior del castaño, el cual fue quien se arrodilló y comenzó a pasear su lengua por toda la longitud del albino, introdujo su hombría en su boca, el chico de pie enredó sus dedos en el cabello de chocolate y le marcó un ritmo, un gruñido escapó de los labios del albino, quien no tardó en derramar su esencia en la boca de Antonio. El moreno, al parecer tragó casi todo, ya que cuando sacó de su boca aquel miembro, un fino hilo de saliva y de la semilla del albino separaba la punta de la lengua de Antonio, después el castaño rompió aquel sutil hilo de fluidos con un beso sobre la punta de la hombría del albino y se puso de pie.

Después, los camarógrafos les pasaron unas batas blancas con las cuales ambos se cubrieron, después les dieron botellas con agua.

-¿Estas bien Antonio?- el chico albino ponía una mano sobre el hombro del castaño, su voz dejaba en claro que era de origen alemán.

-No te preocupes Gilbert, aunque si eres algo rudo- Cuerpo perfecto, sensual acento español y ¡Madre mía! Ojos verdes, ese castaño estaba más bueno que el pan. A Francis se le caía la baba por aquel hombre. Tenía cara de tonto y más aún cuando el rubio con mal carácter le hablaba:

-¡Oiga! ¿Qué se supone hace usted ahí? Pedimos privacidad en todo el edificio para grabar esto- Ahora las miradas de todos, incluida la de Antonio estaban sobre él. Sin saber que responder, Francis pasó saliva y dijo lo único que podía en ese momento:

-Lo siento, no estaba enterado-

-Se avisó a todos los que viven aquí, ¿acaso usted es una visita?- Francis negó con la cabeza causando que los colores se le subieran al rostro del castaño.

-Disculpe señor…-

-Vash Zwingli, productor- Ahora Francis entendía, acababa de presenciar una escena porno.

* * *

 **No sé qué comentar acerca de este nuevo proyecto x3 solo espero que sea aceptado y tenga buenas críticas xD**

 **Espero que les guste, espero que lo disfruten y ¡me voy!**

 **(* U *) /**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: ¿Nos Vamos?**

No lo podía creer, generalmente las escenas porno que había visto, habían sido en el ordenador, más nunca imaginó que algún día vería una en vivo. Aquel hombre, Vash, lo observaba, tal vez esperando una respuesta o una razón del porque estaba ahí.

-Mira, no diré te nada si tú cierras el pico y no le cuentas a todo el mundo sobre lo que viste ¿Entiendes?- su rostro parecía el de una persona pacífica, sin embargo su tono de voz, demandante y tosco decía lo contrario, Francis asintió sin decir nada más, sus ojos se encontraron con los verdes de Antonio, el chico estaba sonrojado, tal vez lo que menos quería era que un vecino le viera "trabajando", se sintió mal por él.

Vash y el resto de su equipo de producción guardaron todo y salieron de ahí, los únicos que quedaron en el pasillo, con una atmósfera que se le antojaba pesada e incómoda, eran Antonio, el albino y Francis. Ambos actores intercambiaban miradas y bebían de sus botellas de agua, parecía que el galo había echado raíces, no se movía, no hablaba, solo estaba ahí de pie, con cara de tonto.

-¿Qué tal la mudanza Antonio?- Gilbert rompió el denso silencio, Antonio comenzó a subir las escaleras seguido del albino, Francis los seguía con la mirada.

-Aún me falta desempacar algunas cosas y necesito amueblar, hace unos días lo único que instalaron fue la cocina y los muebles del cuarto de baño…- no llegó a escuchar todo lo que decían, sus voces se oían lejanas conforme subían la escalera hasta perderse, después, el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

Francis seguía ahí, con la vista hacía el techo, después de un rato, el galo reaccionó y avanzó por el pasillo hasta su puerta, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo hasta dar con las llaves y el móvil. Al abrir la puerta, Pierre lo recibió, con esa efusividad que poseen los gatos, el rubio se recargó de espaldas a la puerta y se fue deslizando poco a poco hasta sentarse en el suelo de madera fría. Desbloqueó su celular y buscó en el menú de inicio la mensajería del WhatsApp, buscó la conversación con Kiku y tecleó lo más rápido y claro que pudo lo que había presenciado:

" _-No vas a creer lo que vi cuando llegue a casa-_

 _-¿Qué cosa?-_

 _-No te desmayes cuando lo leas-"_ Tanto misterio le ponía de los nervios a Kiku, aunque sabía que su amigo era así, seguía intrigándose cada vez que le contaba un chisme con tanto misterio antes de llegar al grano.

" _-¡Joder! ¿Qué has visto Francis?-_

 _-Mi misterioso vecino estaba grabando una escena porno-"_ El asiático envió una serie de emoticonos de sorpresa y con diablitos, si Francis conocía los secretos cochambrosos de Kiku, estaba seguro que cotillearía sobre los detalles.

" _-¿Porno gay o heterosexual? Vamos Francis, no te guardes los detalles-_

 _-Porno gay, pero pase un bochorno cuando vi todo-_

 _-¿Qué?-_

 _-Si, al parecer pidieron permiso en todo el edificio para grabar todo en santa paz y yo fui el único que se quedó ahí para ver-_

 _-Pero eso no importa ahora, con tal de que no te demanden está perfecto, lo que yo quiero saber es de tu vecino ¿Cómo es?-_

 _-Eres un pervertido, Dios nunca vi cuerpo como el de ese hombre, estoy seguro que es español, no puedo sacarme de la cabeza sus ojos verdes y sus gemidos-_

 _-¿Español dices? Mmm… ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama, o no escuchaste?-_

 _-Antonio, ¿Por qué?-_ Kiku volvió a mandar emoticonos de sorpresa y de esos que tienen la frente azul.

 _-¡Por Dios, vives al lado de una estrella porno!-_ Ese mensaje pudo causarle al galo un infarto, tenía una pregunta en la cabeza ¿Cómo es que Kiku lo sabía?, recibió un nuevo mensaje del asiático, el cual era un enlace a una página en internet. Tecleó sobre el enlace, el cual lo llevo una página porno, se sorprendió al ver que aquella sección estaba llena de videos y fotografías eróticas de su vecino con otros hombres. En un principio decidió ignorar los videos, se levantó y fue a la cocina, Pierre caminaba entre sus piernas haciéndolo tropezar, claro su gato tenía hambre.

De las estanterías de la cocina saco un sobrecito de comida para gato, en lo personal no le gustaba el aspecto que tenía aquella comida pero Pierre la amaba, en cuanto Francis sirvió aquella papilla, que supuestamente era atún, el gato comenzó a devorarla ronroneando. Francis hico cara de asco, volvió a sacar de las estanterías lo necesario para hacerse una buena cena: vino, tenía algo de pato; su mente comenzó a maquinar diversas recetas, las cuales se vieron interrumpidas por los recuerdos de Antonio, trató de ignorar aquellos pensamientos pero le fue imposible. Tomó el móvil que descansaba sobre la barra de la cocina, buscó de nuevo el enlace que Kiku le había enviado y volvió abrir la página, era todo un pervertido viendo detenidamente, escogiendo de entre tantos videos, el que le pareciera más interesante.

Por fin le escogió uno, apoyó los codos sobre la barra y se empinó ligeramente para poder ver la pantalla del celular.

El video empezaba en un auto, enfocaban primero a un chico rubio, se escuchaba la voz de Antonio en el lugar del copiloto, el auto, un deportivo negro, llegaba a alguna casa. Al aparcar, ambos hombres bajaban, vistiendo traje chaqueta, primero se les veía seguir la charla en la cocina, donde preparaban un whisky en las rocas, caminaban hasta llegar a la sala y ambos seguían charlando de banalidades aparentemente del trabajo, cuando de repente decidían dejar de lado las copas y comenzaban a besarse, deseosos, buscaban con las manos los botones de la camisa contraria, la desabotonaban con ansia y exploraban el torso ajeno. Sus lenguas danzaban acompasadas, saboreándose entre ellas; Francis, que en un principio no quería ver los videos, apreciaba con atención cada detalle del cuerpo del hispano a través de la pantalla, conforme las caricias en el video aumentaban, y la ropa sobraba, Francis sentía una tremenda excitación y en consecuencia su miembro comenzaba a despertarse, abandonó la cocina a pasos agigantados, instalándose en su cama, reclinándose contra el cabecero. En el video, Antonio estaba aún sentado sobre el sillón, inclinado sobre el regazo de aquel rubio de espesas cejas y ojos verdes, engullendo su hombría; durante el tiempo que duró aquella felación, el francés deseo ser ese rubio, trataba de imaginar que tan buena sería la lengua española y con aquellos pensamientos, comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón y a deslizar tanto su pantalón como el bóxer; después se invirtieron los papeles, ahora quien dejaba caer su cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón, era Antonio; " _Maldito fuera ese rubio ojiverde"_ Deseaba ser aquel que provocara los gestos de placer en el castaño, le gustaría ser aquel hombre que ahora tenía sentado sobre su regazo el cuerpo español, como le gustaría apretar en cada palma, las nalgas del moreno. Francis comenzaba a marcar un ritmo cada vez más rápido con su muñeca, y a soltar suaves suspiros mientras escuchaba a Antonio gemir, escuchó que el rubio le daba un par de cachetadas, dejando aquel culo tan deseable enrojecido. _"Maldita sea"_ Si seguía a ese ritmo era seguro que no tardaría demasiado en correrse.

* * *

Llevaba días sintiéndose como un perdedor, como un pervertido y hasta cierto punto, como un acosador. Esperaba encontrarse con Antonio, es decir, eran vecinos, como no encontrarlo.

-Deja de pensar en él, es mejor que te concentres en el trabajo- Kiku dejaba una taza de café sobre el escritorio repleto de papeles del galo, él, al contrario que el asiático, se perdía en sus pensamientos, todos ellos relacionados a Antonio. Tras suspirar resignado, tomo la taza de porcelana beige con grabados en café más oscuro y sopló, antes de dar un sorbo pequeño, quemándose la lengua en el intento.

-Tienes razón, pero es que también es tu culpa- Si eras amigo de aquél francés, sabrías al cien por cien que, de vez en cuando, el drama se adueñaba de él.

-No me vengas de quejica, es tu vecino y tu seguiste viendo sus videos- Honda se sentaba sobre un diván naranja, frente a una pequeña mesa, en un rincón de la estancia, desde ahí veía perfectamente el escritorio propio y el del galo; dejo su taza sobre la mesita para tomar unas cuantas hojas y tratar de ignorar las quejas de Francis.

-Ese fue un golpe bajo Kiku, no es justo ¿Cómo es que tu habías visto ya sus videos?- el asiático levantó ligeramente la vista de lo que revisaba.

-Secreto profesional- Honda arqueo la ceja.

-El pervertido soy yo- Francis trató de sonar lo más sarcástico que pudo. Después de eso, su humor no mejoró mucho, ya que se sentía como un perdedor, se sentía como aquel clásico caso donde al protagonista le gusta la chica pero ella no está a su alcance y solo puede fantasear con ella; el trabajo, tampoco es que ayudara mucho, le estresaba tener que apresurar los diseños o los colores para algunos muebles, los días en el trabajo, cada vez se volvían más pesados con la línea otoño-invierno a punto de estrenarse, es por ello que la mayoría de los empleados no aguantaban el ritmo tan estresante, apresurado y estricto, con el cual debían cumplir.

Prefirió salir antes del trabajo, consiguiendo reproches por parte de Angélique. Frustrado, guardó su mochila dentro del asiento de la motocicleta, esta vez ni se molestó en usar el casco y arrancó. La tarde estaba bastante despejada, el frío ya se hacía presente en las suntuosas calles parisinas, se acurrucó en su bufanda y sus manos frías las resguardaba, dentro de los bolsillos de aquel abrigo negro.

Subió con pesadumbre cada peldaño de las escaleras, con expresión molesta levanto su mirada azul y su cara cambió totalmente en cuanto reconoció aquel cuerpo y aquel desordenado cabello de chocolate, la escena se le antojo tierna, el hispano trataba de levantar unos tomates del suelo, sin tirar el contenido de las bolsas de papel que llevaba en la otra mano, Francis se acercó hasta él y le ayudó a terminar de guardar los tomates en una bolsa, la cual también cargó, Antonio le dedicó una sonrisa amable, lo cual el galo, contagiado por el gesto, correspondió.

-Hola am…-

-Francis Bonnefoy- subían juntos la escalera, deteniéndose primero en casa del galo.

-Mucho gusto Francis, ya nos conocíamos pero hubiera preferido esta forma que la anterior- el hispano se escuchaba avergonzado, así que se apresuró a aclararle que no diría nada acerca del incidente.

-No te preocupes, no diré nada, si gustas te ayudo a llevar tus compras- Antonio abrazó la bolsa que llevaba en las manos y sonrió.

-Si no es molestia, te lo agradecería- Francis siguió al hispano escaleras arriba, analizó su vestimenta, la cual parecía un pijama o ropa deportiva, ya que todo quedaba muy holgado y sin embargo, ese cuerpo le seguía pareciendo perfecto.

-Gracias Francis, soy Antonio por cierto- el hispano abrió la puerta y entró, dejándola abierta a su espalda, esperando que el rubio ojiazul entrara, lo cual sorprendió a Francis, más aun entrar a su piso sin encontrar absolutamente nada.

-Vamos pasa, que no te sorprenda ver casi vacío, al menos tengo la cocina instalada- Antonio volvía, a lo que se suponía debía ser la estancia y tomo de las manos francesas, la bolsa con el resto de sus compras.

-Normalmente cuando alguien se muda ya tiene muebles- comentó tratando de no ser grosero. La risa de Antonio se añadía a la lista de cosas que le gustaban de él.

-Sí, lo sé, pero yo no soy alguien normal Francis, ni siquiera he mirado mueblerías o algo para ordenar esto- señalo con la vista una pila de cajas donde ponía diferentes títulos " _libros" "esferas de nieve" "Antonio"._ Al leer esta última, el rubio arqueó una ceja.

-¿Escribiste tu nombre?- El hispano le daba un vaso de agua con hielos y desviaba la mirada a las cajas antes de reírse.

-Es curioso que no lo notara- Francis dio un sorbo a su vaso, antes de que una brillante idea le cruzara por la mente.

-Si no te molesta, puedo ayudarte a amueblar tu piso- Antonio arqueó la ceja y observó al galo con recelo, Francis noto la desconfianza y se apresuró a hacer una aclaración, no fuera que Antonio malinterpretara las cosas.

-Es decir que ese es mi trabajo, me dedico al diseño de interiores- la mirada de Antonio cambió a una de sorpresa y lo recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada, Francis se sintió cohibido.

-Pensé que serias algo así como un abogado de tan elegante que vas- Ahora le tocó sonrojarse a él. Negó con la cabeza. –Acepto señor Bonnefoy-

Se sorprendió ahora por la respuesta que no pudo reprimir esa sonrisa bobalicona que se le dibujó.

-Perfecto Antonio, sabes donde vivo puedes visitarme siempre que quieras- Antonio asintió con una sonrisa y recibió el vaso, medio vacío del galo. Francis dio media vuelta y se detuvo en el umbral de ella.

-Te veré entonces Antonio- el hispano seguía con aquella sonrisa inocente y seductora en los labios.

-Vale Francis, igualmente si deseas visitarme algún día siéntete libre de venir-

Dicho esto Francis salió de casa de Antonio, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y suspirando, como una quinceañera. Por fin se lo había encontrado, había hablado con él y no solo eso, estaría más cerca de él, ayudándolo con los muebles de su casa. Era algo digno de presumir con Kiku, así que mientras bajaba las escaleras de regreso a casa, texteó al nipón, quien no tardo ni medio minuto en responder con emoticones de sorpresa, diablitos y confesando que sentía envidia.

Ahora le tocaba esperar a que el hispano bajara hasta su puerta y tocara, sería la oportunidad perfecta de conocerle, acercarse a él más allá de los videos, los cuales jamás había dejado de ver y fantasear con ellos cada noche o cuando el apetito sexual era demasiado grande.

* * *

El día más esperado por el galo, por fin llegó. Sábado en la mañana, él estaba desayunando y leyendo el periódico, con la esperanza de no hacer absolutamente nada, incluso seguía en pijama y aun con el cabello revuelto. Bebía café y sobre su regazo, Pierre dormía con plácidamente, cuando escuchó unos sutiles golpecitos contra su puerta, primero decidió ignorarlos, pero volvieron a insistir, con un gruñido, dejó su taza en la mesa, igual que el periódico y trató de mover a Pierre.

Anduvo descalzo hasta la puerta, el piso, al ser de madera, no estaba tan frío; al abrir, hasta le dieron ganas de cerrarle la puerta en la cara y adecentarse un poco, pero eso sería muy descortés, así que tuvo que atenerse a cualquier posible burla:

-¡Antonio! Buenos días ¿Qué haces aquí?- recorrió con la mirada a aquel cuerpo perfecto, ataviado con ropa de lo más ajustada que pueda existir, tejanos negros al igual que las botas, llevaba una camisa gris, la cual asomaba por la cazadora de cuero negra, además de aquel gorrito de tela que dejaba al descubierto sus rebeldes mechones.

-Dijiste que podía visitarte- la naturalidad con la que hablaba aquel hispano, hacía parecer que esa visita era algo que parecía de lo más obvio, haciendo que Francis pareciera un tonto.

-Oh si claro, imagino que vamos a ver galerías de muebles ¿cierto?- frotaba su nuca, si era sincero ese chico tenía de sexy lo que de inoportuno.

-Esa era la idea, pero si quieres quedarte a descansar…- estaba claro que lo decía para fastidiarle, de alguna manera, ya que la forma en lo que le dijo lo podrías interpretar como apenado, sin embargo, los ojos de cachorrito que puso pedían a gritos que lo acompañara.

-No, no, pasa, que ahora mismo me visto- Francis se hizo a un lado invitando al hispano a su casa, en cuanto Antonio puso un pie dentro Pierre hizo su aparición, ronroneando y maullando reclamando atención de parte de la visita. Francis cerró la puerta y corrió a su habitación, se daría una ducha rápida con aquella regaderita de teléfono que tenía y que rara vez usaba. Normalmente se tardaría una hora, más aparte cuarenta minutos en lo que se arreglaba, pero esta vez en menos de un cuarto de hora estaba bañado y decidiendo que usar.

Sentado en el salón, se encontraba Antonio, entretenido acariciando a Pierre. El gato ronroneaba y de vez en cuando arqueaba el lomo y levantaba su esponjosa cola; había sido divertido ver a tan elegante hombre, despeinado y vistiendo una playera blanca y un pantalón de rayas azul y blanco, además la cara que puso en cuanto le vio, se hubiera reído de todo aquel espectáculo, sin embargo no quería ser grosero, después de todo él había llegado sin avisar. Observo detenidamente la casa de Francis, el orden, los colores y los muebles, parecían salidos de una revista, de esas que hacen que compres decoraciones para el hogar y que luego no sabes qué hacer con ellas. En la barra de la cocina, donde descansaba una humeante taza de café y un periódico, estaba el celular de Francis, apretó los labios frustrado, había pensado en escribir su número para llamarle la próxima vez y no llegar cuando él estuviera indispuesto, pero el aparato se encontraba bloqueado.

-¡Francis! ¿Cuál es tu contraseña?- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? El galo se encontraba frente al espejo, poniéndose de aquella colonia con aroma dulzón para después acicalarse el cabello, aquella pregunta fue extraña y dudó al responder.

-2312- no escuchó respuesta alguna, no sabía si salir o quedarse y terminar de arreglarse. Escucho entonces acordes de guitarra, con ese particular tono que solo tiene el flamenco y después nada, silencio. A través del reflejo de su espejo vio la figura de Antonio, se había quitado su gorrito de tela y, de brazos cruzados le observaba con atención.

-¿Qué hiciste?- Antonio alzó los hombros y se dejó caer en su cama cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Guardé mi número en tu celular, espero que no te moleste y lo mismo hice con tu número en el mío- Francis sonrió, aunque pudo haber sido una de las mejores cosas de aquel sábado. Termino de arreglarse y se puso de pie al lado de Antonio, tomando una chaqueta de mezclilla, la cual estaba extendida en la cama.

-¿Nos vamos?- con una sonrisa seductora, le tendió la mano a Antonio, el hispano le sonrió, tomo su mano para ponerse de pie y le siguió a la salida.

* * *

 **Buenas noches, días o tardes, el momento que sea** **. Espero este capítulo también sea de su agrado y si soy sincero, me ha caído en gracia esa imagen de Francis despeinado y en pijama, pero me ha gustado escribir esto y más aún que a vosotros les guste. Paso a comentar reviews, aunque pocos me hace feliz leerlos**

 **Gigisu: Espero este capítulo calme tu sed de leer más ;) por otra parte me siento feliz de que os haya gustado, espero te guste este nuevo episodio.**

 **Lady Locura: 7u7r apuesto que con lo que leíste también tuviste hemorragias nasales Hahaha, pero siendo sinceros ¿Quién no lo haría por Antonio?  
** **Besitos y espero te guste este capítulo, no tarde en actualizar UuUr  
** **P.D. Prometo ser constante con lo que escribo y en las actualizaciones.**

 **Guess: todos amamos a Kiku y su serenidad UuUr, ya sabes lo que dicen "Los más calladitos son los más pervertidos"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Beso Robado**

-¿Nos vamos?- con una sonrisa seductora, le tendió la mano a Antonio, el hispano le sonrió, tomo su mano para ponerse de pie y le siguió a la salida.

Abandonaron la calidez del edificio, encontrándose con el frio matutino, Antonio volvía a ponerse su gorrito, bajo la atenta mirada del galo, quien por su parte se enrollaba una bufanda de color claro en su cuello, caminaban por las empedradas calles, sin decir nada y, para ser sinceros, Francis no tenía ni idea de a donde se dirigían.

Carraspeó un poco para llamar la atención de Antonio y frotaba su nuca con cierto nerviosismo, deteniéndose y haciendo crujir las hojas de colores ocres bajo sus pies.

-Oye Antonio ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos exactamente?- el español se adelantó unos pasos, antes de detenerse y observar con una ceja arqueada al rubio.

-Pensaba que tú sabías a donde vamos- Francis se comenzó a reír, lo que acababa de escuchar le parecía de lo más gracioso:

-Deja de reírte- el hispano regresó donde Francis y le dio un codazo, a lo que Francis levantó ambas manos mostrando las palmas, en señal de haberse rendido.

-Perdona, es que, ¿Has estado caminando a mi lado sin tener idea del rumbo?- Al ver que Antonio asentía, sonrió enternecido. –Bueno entonces, ya que no tienes idea, iremos a ver las exposiciones de mi trabajo- El galo daba media vuelta, pretendiendo regresar a por su motocicleta, sin embargo Antonio lo asió de la muñeca.

-Oh vamos Francis, no te hará daño caminar ¿Hasta dónde está tu oficina?- Francis observaba con una sonrisa al hispano.

-Aún más adelante del Arco del Triunfo- Antonio parpadeó unas cuantas veces, antes de poner una expresión graciosa, apretó los labios y frunció el ceño, como si tratara de recordar donde estaba parado exactamente.

-De todas maneras, no te mueres por caminar, además estás conmigo- El chico alzó las manos y las extendió, como si quisiera darle un abrazo al francés, el cual no llegó a suceder ya que Antonio regreso sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón. Francis sonrió de lado antes de caminar al lado de Antonio, no sabía que era, es decir, más allá de su cuerpo o de su cara, pero había algo en ese hombre que le atraía.

Al ser temprano, no había demasiado tráfico, el clima era agradable, al menos para Antonio, ya que al ir caminando no es que sintiera demasiado aquella ventisca fría que de vez en cuando soplaba, las hojas seguían crujiendo bajo su peso conforme avanzaban, el Arco se vislumbraba a lo lejos, sin embargo la atención de Francis no la tenía el monumento, ni las ramitas que le hicieron tropezar, no, nada de eso, sus ojos azules estaban puestos en Antonio, que parecía no darse cuenta de que era observado, es más, el tío parecía disfrutar del paisaje otoñal; seguían andando cuando encontraron un montecito de hojas secas, al cual Antonio se lanzó sin dudarlo.

El castaño se sacó el gorrito y agito sus cabellos color del chocolate, desde el suelo, veía al galo con una sonrisa coqueta, de esas que te roban los suspiros, que poco a poco se volvió una pícara, Antonio se impulsó hasta sentarse y jalar de la muñeca al rubio:

-¡Vamos Francis! No te hace daño jugar un poco- cuando Francis cayó, lo hizo con Antonio encima de él, no sabía cómo, pero el hispano le había jalado y había invertido los lugares, hábilmente se había posicionado encima y le dedicaba una sonrisa juguetona, incluso pensó que lo besaría; el español, con ambas manos a los costados del cuello del francés, sonreía, a él le gustaban este tipo de cosas, jugar con las hojas secas, mojarse en la lluvia, cosas que de vez en cuando le tachaban de infantil; de manera, inconsciente tal vez, Francis llevo su derecha a la mejilla contraria de Antonio y también le dedicó una sonrisa, Antonio acercó ligeramente el rostro, rozando con la punta de su nariz, la nariz de Francis, antes de separarse y dejarse caer al lado del galo.

-Creí que me besarías- trató de sonar lo más dramático y sorprendido posible, ganándose una risa a cambio.

-Creí que tú lo harías- Antonio volvía a sentarse en medio de aquellas hojas, veía el cielo; un cielo de un azul pálido y con nubes que se desvanecían y las hacían parecer manchones blancos en la bóveda celeste. -¿Te molesta que haga estas cosas?- bajó la mirada, sus verdes ojos estaban sobre él, acto seguido, Francis también se sentó a su vera y negó con la cabeza, sacudiéndose de su rubia melena, aquellas horitas y ramitas que se quedaban atrapadas entre sus mechones.

Nuevamente, Antonio le sonreía.

-Me alegro de saber eso, la mayoría me lo reprocha por ser infantil- el tono con lo que dijo eso último era más bien melancólico, de repente, el hispano se volvía a poner en pie y le tendía la mano a Francis, quien la tomó para levantarse; el resto del camino, Antonio prefirió platicar de otro tipo de asuntos y compartir algo de su vida con Francis, no cosas demasiado personales, sin embargo algo del francés le llamaba la atención.

Después de haber caminado hasta el Arco, Francis comenzó a quejarse, ya que aún faltaba para llegar hasta el estudio. Lo resolvieron tomando un taxi que les dejó en la entrada, algunas de sus compañeras de trabajo les observaban o murmuraban entre ellas, a lo cual Francis sonrió con malicia:

-No miréis tanto, que me pondré celoso- Antonio le volteó a ver con una ceja arqueada, recibiendo un guiño por parte del galo, quien continuó alardeando

-Además, si os contara que es mi novio- no terminó de decirlo, ya que las puertas del ascensor se cerraban frente a ellos, eso y que el hispano le daba un codazo en las costillas.

-Como sigas diciendo que soy tu novio, me lo voy a creer- Comentó con aire divertido.

-Mira que no me molestaría tío, un placer- ambos se rieron de aquella charla y entraron a las muestras de cada estancia de una casa, allí Francis no perdió tiempo señalando las exposiciones en las que él había trabajado.

-Tengo que admitirlo señor Bonnefoy, tiene muy buen gusto- el galo hincha el pecho y coloco las manos en jarra, con aire de autosuficiencia.

-Han sido de las mejores que he decorado- Ambos, estaban de pie frente a una sala de estar en tonalidades turquesas, combinada con gris, el último trabajo del francés y el cual, el castaño había adquirido.

Pasaron la mayor parte de la mañana viendo, comprando y paseándose por París en busca de muebles demás adornos para Antonio y alguna que otra cosa que le gustara al francés, pasaba del medio día y el hambre comenzaba a provocar gruñidos en el estómago del español.

-¿Tienes hambre?- Antonio se sonrojó en cuanto fue descubierto y cubrió su estómago con ambas manos, en vista de la falta de respuesta y el rubor de sus mejillas, Francis dedujo que lo mejor sería ir a un buen restaurante, donde aquel típico juego de preguntas que los desconocidos intercambian, a fin de conocerse más.

-… Entonces, Francis ¿Tienes novia o eres gay?- la comida, que había tenido lugar en un bonito restaurante, había concluido, sin embrago la sobremesa se extendía.

-Podría decirse que son amores de una noche, ya sea una tía bien buena o un tío, mientras tenga bonita cara y buen culo a mí me va- Francis bebía a pequeños sorbos de su copa de vino antes de lanzar la siguiente pregunta, aunque se arrepienta un poquito de haber confesado sus amores esporádicos.

-Entonces, ¿Tú si tienes pareja?- al ver que Antonio asentía, siguió: -¿Hombre o mujer?-

-En realidad es complicado- Francis arqueó la ceja, a lo cual el hispano supo que tenía que explicarse mejor con " _es complicado"._

-Es mejor que no sepas sobre él, Francis- al alzar la vista, la cara de Francis era de completa sorpresa, pensó que quizás se malinterpretaría aquello, mejor aclararlo ahora.

-No me malentiendas Francis, pero es que, él es una persona excesivamente celosa- con una sonrisa forzada, Antonio explicaba todo aquello sobre su vida "amorosa"

-No imaginé eso de ti, siendo una persona tan alegre- Era cierto, a Francis nunca le habría cruzado por la cabeza aquella idea, ¿Cómo alguien tan alegre podía estar con un sentimiento de tristeza por su pareja?

El regreso a casa fue un poco más tranquilo y no tan cansado, abordaron un taxi así que la fría tarde no les enfrió los dedos de las manos.

Al llegar al edificio, subieron las escaleras y continuaban platicando, lo curioso era que ninguno de los dos había tocado el tema de parejas ni el del trabajo de Antonio, mientras avanzaban por los pasillos o subían los peldaños oscuros, algunas vecinas los observaban mientras cuchicheaban entre ellas, Francis alzó los hombros, para él no sería raro escuchar que nuevamente lo tachaban de ser un _"Don Juan",_ era cierto, pero tampoco es que fuera para tanto y la indiferencia de Antonio también le ayudaba a ignorarlas.

No sabía porque, pero se había ofrecido a llevarle hasta su puerta, ganándose una risa por parte del español, quien insistía en que no era una dama y podía subir solo.

-Tampoco es que me vayan a asaltar Francis, a veces puedes llegar a ser algo dramático- el galo rodo la mirada, no es que fuera la primera vez que le dicen dramático, pero insistió.

-Vamos Antonio, solo es cortesía, sé que no eres una chica, pero tampoco te va a matar que te acompañe- empezó a empujar al ojiverde escaleras arriba.

-Lo que pasa es que tú eres el asaltante ¿Me equivoco?- el galo se rio por lo bajo

-Diste en el clavo- ambos se echaron a reír, pero a fin de cuentas habían llegado a la puerta del castaño, quien ya la había abierto y se había quedado de pie frente al galo debajo del umbral.

-Bueno señor Bonnefoy, le agradezco que me acompañara, ha sido un buen día y me lo pasé bien- en serio, si alguien no le decía a Antonio que su sonrisa lo embobaba más, terminaría siendo el idiota más grande del mundo.

-No hay de que señor Fernández, nos vemos-

El día había terminado, pero eso no significaba que iba a ser el último que se vieran, después de todo eran vecinos y habían quedado para seguir viendo los muebles de Antonio.

Francis bajó las escaleras, deteniéndose en su puerta, imaginando que clase de novio sería el que tenía la fortuna de estar con Antonio, también se preguntaba _"Si yo fuera el novio de Antonio ¿Sería celoso?"_ Lo más probable es que sí, si sería celoso y como no hacerlo teniendo a un hombre como Antonio a tu lado, negó con la cabeza y se adentró en su hogar, saludando a Pierre.

* * *

Lo normal sería que tuviera tremendas ojeras, pero era extraño, aquel día la mayoría de los empleados del estudio se encontraba bajo mucho estrés, los preparativos por las nuevas tendencias estaban a un par de días de salir en publicación; modelos, fotógrafos, editores, diseñadores, todo el mundo corría de un lado al otro corrigiendo los últimos detalles y/o subiendo a la oficina de Angélique para la nueva reunión; de todos ellos el único que tenía la cabeza en las nubes, era por supuesto Francis Bonnefoy, no recordaba desde cuándo, pero es que de verdad tenía ya bastante tiempo que no pensaba en otra persona de la misma manera en la que pensaba en Antonio, en su risa y esa forma de ser que tanto le gustaba, parecía no tener preocupaciones y ser una persona feliz, tenía una pasión por la vida que era hasta contagiosa, esa era su razón por la cual su humor estaba intocable ante todo el estrés de la oficina, incluso Kiku se lo comentó.

Desde aquel sábado por la mañana en la que salieron todo el día, se habían texteado hasta desvelarse, habían salido un par de veces a por las compras y por un café, de hecho, si Francis tenía tiempo, Antonio le había pedido salir nuevamente por los últimos detalles para su piso. Dentro de lo poco o quizás mucho que platicaban le había conocido un par de mañas, le había contado parte de su vida y viceversa, y estaba seguro de que no solo le gustaba su cuerpo si no también todo él.

-Bonnefoy, espero estés prestando atención- la no muy alegre voz de Angélique lo despertó de su ensoñación.

-¿Eh? Oh si- nervioso, el rubio rebuscó entre los papeles que tenía desperdigados en la mesa, fingiendo interés en lo que fuera que Angélique estuviera hablando.

-Bien entonces ¿Qué colores sugieres para este número?- Francis se quedó estático, _"así que de eso hablaban",_ pensó. Lo meditó un rato, no era cosa tan difícil pensar en un color.

-Verde aceituna o militar- Kiku se dio una palmada en la frente _"¿Habla en serio? Otra vez algo que tiene que ver con él"_ No importaba lo que hubiera dicho, ni lo que seguían acordando en aquella reunión, el galo seguía con la cabeza en las nubes pensando en esos ojos color aceituna.

La reunión no duró demasiado, de hecho el tiempo pasó pronto, para cuando se dio cuenta ya era hora de salir, rápido tomó el ordenador y su mochila, terminó de organizar el papeleo pendiente, que en realidad se trataba de un montón de bosquejos y salió con el japonés. Kiku no era muy dado a las motocicletas, sin embargo no era reacio a los automóviles, contaba con una camioneta, grande y roja, la cual siempre se encontraba reluciente, Francis aprovecharía que el asiático le llevara a casa, debido a que su motocicleta estaba en el taller.

-Siempre he insistido que tu auto es exagerado para una sola persona- Kiku rodó la mirada y daba vuelta a la llave haciendo que el motor rugiera.

-No es exagerado, llevo muchas cosas aquí dentro-

Francis abrochaba su cinturón de seguridad, el cielo mezclaba los colores naranjas y se iba oscureciendo, pareciera que se quemaba; en aquel paisaje resaltaba el arco del triunfo con las farolas a ambos lados de la avenida encendidas, adornando los árboles, Francis disfrutaba de la vista, Kiku lo veía de soslayo y sonreía, si fueran desconocidos, diría que Francis era un turista que disfrutaba de vacacionar en París.

El tráfico los había detenido por breves instantes, sin embargo llegaron en una pieza al edificio donde el galo habitaba, después de desearse las buenas noches y que Francis agradeciera el aventón, cada quien retomó su camino; el rubio ojiazul subió cansado las escaleras, esperaba poder llegar temprano y salir con Antonio, sin embargo tuvo que cancelarle de último minuto, la reunión se había extendido y los bosquejos pendientes tuvieron que acelerarse, aunque él ni cuenta se había dado de que ya era tarde.

Saludó a Pierre, acariciándole y levantándolo en brazos, el felino se hacía bolita entre sus brazos y ronroneaba conforme la mano de su dueño se paseaba por su blanco pelaje. Sacó el móvil en cuanto llegó a su cocina, se sentía cansado y decepcionado de fallarle al hispano, lo primero que haría antes de darse una ducha era tomar una taza de café, quizás un late, quizás preparado por esa cafetera moderna que había adquirido no hacía mucho tiempo; al revisar la barra de notificaciones, se encontró con un mensaje de _su_ español:

" _No te preocupes Francis, trabajo es trabajo, ya podemos quedar otro día"_

 _A.F._

Sonrió resignado y tecleó lo más rápido que pudo, avisando que estaría libre mañana, aún tenía la esperanza de que Antonio aceptara. La respuesta no tardó en llegar, provocando una sonrisa en el rubio, dio un sorbo al café, quemándose los labios y tecleando nuevamente, tenían que fijar hora para que no pasara el incidente del primer día, era suficiente con que le viera en pijama por una vez.

No entendía porque es que salía tanto con él, tenía en claro que le tenía aprecio y lo consideraba un amigo, sin embargo algo de ese francés le atraía y mucho, pero no podía olvidarse de su "compromiso" aunque su pareja casi no estuviera con él, es más si lo pensaba fríamente, Francis pasaba más tiempo con él que su propio novio y no sabía si sentirse triste o como un tonto esperanzado, porque sí, Antonio Fernández esperaba que el carácter de su novio mejorara y pasaran más tiempo juntos e hicieran las cosas que una pareja normal hacía. De cualquier manera eso no venía a cuento, se despertó de buena mañana después de haber activado más de cinco alarmas, a fin de no despertarse tarde, aun con modorra anduvo a pasos lentos hasta la ducha, abrió las llaves y se desnudó antes de entrar a la bañera medio llena, ahí dentro esperó a que se terminara de llenar y mientras se daba suaves masajes en el cabello, haciendo espuma con el champú. Demoró más de lo que normalmente tardaba en la ducha y todo porque Morfeo le arrastraba nuevamente, amarró su toalla a la cintura y regresó a su habitación, pretendía escoger su ropa, lo único que logró ponerse fue el bóxer antes de que su celular comenzara a sonar con aquellos acordes tan típicos del flamenco.

-¿Diga?- No había leído el nombre de quien llamaba -¡Oh Francis eres tú! Buenas… ¿Eh? ¿En mi puerta?… aún no estoy listo… claro ahora voy…- tomó un pantalón cualquiera y entre que qué caminaba a su puerta y se lo ponía casi se va de bruces.

Vaya sorpresa encontrarse con el torso desnudo del español a primera hora del día, sinceramente eso era algo que solo pasaba en sus sueños, los cuales tenían contenido "censurable".

-Buenos días Francis, disculpa que se me ha ido el santo al cielo- el hispano le recibía con una sonrisa y apartándose del camino, permitiéndole la entrada a su (ya amueblado) apartamento, además de que le observaba de manera curiosa, quizás porque tenía la manía de usar ropa elegante como le llamaba Antonio, no entendía porque y según él vestía de manera informal, claro, llevaba camisa y corbata, pero con unos tejanos no tan entallados, como los que Antonio solía usar, le daban un aspecto un poco más informal.

-No te preocupes, me la debías de aquella vez que llegaste sin avisar- el rubio hacía un movimiento con la mano, como restándole importancia a lo que Antonio decía, se sentía agradecido de ver aquella tablilla de chocolate: -Además como sigas comiéndome con la mirada acabaré desgastándome- Antonio se rio por el comentario y caminó delante de él.

-¿Te ofrezco algo de desayunar?- al ver que el rubio negaba se apresuró a añadir -Anda, como desprecies mi comida me molestare contigo, además no tardo en vestirme- salió de la estancia, dejando al ojiazul solo, y se apresuró a terminar de arreglarse, sacó una playera blanca, simple y sencilla, de manga corta, le importaba más ir al lavabo y afeitarse esa barbita que ya asomaba, se puso algo de colonia y regresó a su habitación a por una camisa a cuadros, estilo leñador la cual termino amarrada en su cintura.

Llegó donde Francis esperaba recibiendo un chiflido halagado y provocándole un ligero sonrojo. Se adentró en su cocina y se dedicó a hacer un buen desayuno, el cual constaba de panqueques con frutas y café.

Y también cocinaba ¿Es que no podía haber hombre más perfecto que Antonio? Seguramente no, con gusto comió el desayuno preparado por su "crush", con una sonrisa le agradeció y nuevamente tuvo que esperarse sentado, ya que el moreno se había ido, quizás a lavarse los dientes y ponerse algo en esos pies descalzos. Le sorprendió verle salir usando una gorra, de cualquier manera, aquel hombre se veía tremendamente atractivo usara lo que usara. Salieron juntos del edificio, encaminándose hacía alguna otra tienda de artículos decorativos para el hogar y por idea de Antonio, también terminaron visitando el barrio latino, donde aprovecharon las cafeterías con pintorescas terrazas para almorzar, Antonio estaba cada vez más seguro de que si fuera soltero estaría más que encantado de salir con Francis, sin embargo la idea de alejarse de su novio no es que fuera la mejor, pero es que de verdad se lo pasaba pipa con el galo y le divertía la manera en la que luego tomaba las bromas, además de que le seguía el hilo a cualquier cosa ridícula que se le ocurriera hacer, como por ejemplo esa tarde, en la que Antonio se paseó cerca de la fuente de _Saint Michel,_ con el propósito de mojarse la cara al galo y recibiendo por igual salpicaduras del agua.

Regresaron pronto a casa, cada uno con un sentimiento por el contrario, un sentimiento que no estaban seguros si sería aceptado y que permanecía oculto en sus mentes, hasta que llego la hora en la que, por costumbre, Francis acompañó al ojiverde hasta su puerta, momento perfecto para una despedida al más puro estilo del romanticismo propio del rubio.

-En serio que me lo paso bien contigo Francis, te veré luego- Francis sonrió seductor, aunque por dentro estaba que se moría de los nervios, pero era momento de ponerse los cojones y hacer lo que tenía en mente.

-Yo también me lo paso pipa contigo, aunque se te ha olvidado algo- Antonio se palpó el pantalón, cartera, llaves, tenía todo lo que había cargado, así que preguntó al francés

-No, creo que no he olvidado nada…- alzó los hombros despreocupado

-Claro que sí- Antonio arqueo la ceja y sonrió de lado.

-¿A si, el que?- si iba a decir algo más, sus palabras se quedaron entre sus labios y los de Francis, los cuales ahora le estaban besando con ternura, lentitud; el rubio le besaba de tal forma que podría parecer una de esas películas románticas que tanto gustan a las chicas, rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos y correspondía a cada movimiento de la lengua francesa, el sabor del vino inundaba las papilas gustativas de Antonio; el galo rodeo su cintura y su cuello, pegando más sus cuerpos, sintiendo la calidez que el cuerpo del hispano emanaba. Se separaron y juntaron sus frentes, Antonio con los labios entre abiertos pasó su lengua por ellos, humedeciéndolos y sonriendo después.

-Que bien besas gabacho- fue lo único que Antonio dijo antes de soltar un suspiro y sonreír, con esa sonrisa que le hacía soñar al francés, Francis le sonrió y acarició su mejilla para después volver a robarle un beso corto a los labios españoles.

-¿Antonio?- una voz le llamaba y los obligó a separarse, se oía molesta, al no obtener respuesta, el hombre a sus espaldas volvió a llamarlo: -Antonio ¿Qué se supone haces?-

El hispano viro sobre sus talones, encarando a aquel rubio mucho más alto que él, con esa mirada fría y que lo fulminaba tanto a él como a Francis.

* * *

 **¡Uff!** **Vale que me he tardado en actualizar, pero espero que os guste este capítulo y que lo disfruten tanto como yo a la hora de escribirlo, he querido dejar a su imaginación quien es el novio celoso de Antonio, hagan sus apuestas a ver de quien se trata.**

 **Por ahora no diré nada más así que paso a comentar los reviews.**

 **Un besazo a todos y nos leemos la próxima.**

 **Gigisu** **:** **espero** **no haber tardado demasiado y espero disfrutes este capítulo. :3**

 **Guest** **:** **haha** **yo** **lo** **sé vos amas mucho a Kiku y cada una de sus actitudes. En fin un saludo y espero te haya gustado.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Tú me perteneces**

Antonio viro sobre sus talones, el rubio lo observaba con el ceño fruncido y esa mirada verde, fría, penetrante; a veces serio pero siempre distante, el hispano notó las miradas asesinas que se dirigían entre Francis y su novio, de ser cierta la frase _"Si las miradas asesinaran"_ seguramente ya habría habido una balacera, quedando él en medio del fuego, agradecía que aquello no fuera más que una metáfora.

El rubio de ojos amatistas, tenía entre sus manos, envueltas en guantes negros; un ramo de rosas, anaranjadas y rosas, un degradado que asemejaba el amanecer. Se protegía del frío de otoño con una cazadora clara y una bufanda de un color pastel. La atmósfera se estaba tornando pesada, incómoda para el hispano, quien trató de suavizar la situación, dando un paso al frente y sonriendo como siempre solía hacer.

-I-Iván No esperaba verte por aquí- podría haberlo dicho algo más tranquilo, sin embargo, los nervios se hicieron presentes en su voz, dio un paso más al frente, acortando aún más la distancia entre él y su pareja, alzándose en puntillas tratando de darle un beso, un beso que nunca logró depositar en esos finos y delgados labios, el ruso estaba enfadado y rechazó aquel gesto frunciendo más el ceño y apretando sus labios, al igual que los puños. Pasó saliva y ladeo la mirada hacía el galo, los ojos azules de Francis también se posaron en los suyos; no quería ser grosero, pero tampoco era tonto y mucho menos un suicida, si Iván ya estaba molesto, no quería hacerlo enojar más, sus celos podrían desencadenar terribles consecuencias.

-F-Francis, te veré después- El francés asistió y sonriéndole, se despidió de él.

-Mon chéri, nos veremos otro día- con afán de molestar a ese rubio con mal carácter, besó el dorso de la mano de Antonio, el hispano se tenso ante el contacto de sus labios contra su piel y sonrío nervioso. Un bufido de desaprobación escapó de los labios rusos. Francis sonrió por dentro y se retiró, ignorando la mirada fulminante del rubio más alto.

Antonio le siguió con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista por las escaleras. Iván le tendió el ramo de rosas, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de su novio español, sin embargo no significaba que estuviera más contento.

-¿Quieres ir adentro?- Antonio buscó en sus bolsillos hasta dar con las llaves, abriendo y dando paso a su pareja al interior de su hogar. Una vez dentro, se apresuró a ir a su cocina, buscando un florero y esperando cualquier reclamo por parte de su novio.

-Mi sol ¿A quién sonríes que no es a mí?- Antonio sintió los brazos del ruso rodear su cintura, cerró los ojos y un suspiro salió de sus labios, no fue placentero, de hecho le había dolido aquel mordisco en su cuello, el cual seguramente dejaría marca.

-(…)- Había ladeado el rostro, buscando los labios de su novio y siendo correspondido de una manera brusca. Mordió fuertemente su labio inferior haciéndolo sangrar y relamiéndose al final.

-He preguntado ¿A quién sonríes que no soy yo?- Fue casi un susurro contra los labios hispanos.

-¿Estás celoso? Francis solo es un amigo- el ruso gruñó no muy convencido, obligó a Antonio a darse la vuelta, levantó su rostro, colocando su dedo índice en el mentón.

-Estas mintiendo- su mirada violácea escudriñaba en sus ojos, tratando de ver la duda, el miedo o cualquier emoción que le afirmara que Antonio mentía. El español observaba fijamente a Iván, serio, tratando de comprender que es lo que sentía por Francis, si bien era cierto que lo quería, era un tipo muy majo y estaba bueno, además se la pasaba pipa con él, pero eso era porque eran amigos ¿Cierto? Vale que le había besado, si era sincero incluso había disfrutado aquel beso, pero tenía a Iván ¿Su corazón se estaría confundiendo? Le daba hasta miedo admitirlo, pero quizás si se sentía atraído por esos ojos azules como el mar, fuera cual fuera lo que sintiera por Francis, seria un completo suicidio admitirlo con Iván, pero si tardaba demasiado pensando la respuesta, el ruso se daría cuenta. Seguro de sus palabras, abrió la boca para responder.

-No siento nada por él- una bofetada le obligó a ladear el rostro y entonces comprendió que tardó demasiado pensando. Es lo que odiaba de su novio, su carácter explosivo, sus celos sin sentido (bueno quizás por esta vez tenían razón de ser), pero no justificaba la cachetada.

-Pero q…- sus labios fueron besados posesivamente, los fuertes brazos del ruso rodearon su cuerpo, sintió que se ahogaría con la lengua contraria y la falta de aire no ayudaba mucho. Intentó empujarle por los hombros, no le gustaba cuando se ponía así.

-¡Detente, joder!- Jadeante, al fin logró quitarse de encima al rubio. Le dio un ligero empujón y a grandes zancadas, caminó hasta la sala.

-¡Niet! ¡Para ti puede que él sea un amigo, pero tú le gustas a él, tus sonrisas son solo para mí igual que tú!-

No es que le gustara discutir y menos con él, había sido testigo de como trataba a sus empleados cuando le hacían salir de sus casillas, incluso él mismo había experimentado una vez esa violencia de la que Iván era capaz, no por nada era un mafioso conocido y buscado, la mafia no se anda con caricias y palabras cariñosas, no, para Iván las cosas se obtenían por la fuerza, eso ahora no tenía mucha importancia para el hispano, ¿Por quien lo tomaba, un puto cualquiera? No señor, él se defendería aunque le dolieran las consecuencias.

-¡No soy un objeto! ¡Soy libre de estar contigo o no!-

-Pero estas conmigo, significa que eres mío. Eres uno conmigo- El moreno separó los labios, para replicar cualquier cosa, la cual nunca llegó a decir, ya que Iván se adelantó a sus palabras. -¡Odio tu trabajo!-

-¡Eso no viene a cuento!- Apretó los puños y bufó molesto.

-¿A no?- Arqueo una ceja, Antonio se quedó callado, esperando cualquier represalia; Iván sonrió antes de lanzarle la bomba, la cual sabía que heriría el orgullo de su novio.

-Vendes tu cuerpo, no tardarás en abrirle las piernas a ese francés, que seguro se muere por metértela y escuchar tus gemidos- Los orbes verdes de Antonio se abrieron como platos, su cara enrojeció cual tomate y sus ojos se volvieron acuosos, le dolió aquella frase que también le hizo enfurecer. El ruso se dio cuenta de su expresión, se acercó hasta él intentando abrazarle, pero tal gesto fue evitado por el hispano, le dio la espalda, quedando de frente al gran ventanal, el cual también fungía como puerta hacia la terraza.

Sin mucho ánimo y en un murmullo apenas audible, atinó a decir.

-No soy ninguna prostituta Iván…- el ruso se posicionó delante de él y tomó entre sus manos el rostro del ojiverde, acariciando sus mejillas con la yema de sus pulgares.

-Lo se mi sol, permíteme hacerte mío-

-¡Que!- Antonio empujó al ruso, estaba bastante enojado ¿Cómo se le ocurría? ¿Hablaba en serio, tener sexo después de una discusión? ¡No!

-No quiero hacerlo después de esto- Crispado, se alejó de su novio, caminó apretando los labios hasta llegar al otro lado de la estancia, en el hueco que hacía de puerta para entrar al comedor; Iván le seguía a pasos rápidos y tomándolo por la muñeca le atrajo hacía su cuerpo, alzándolo como koala

-¿A no?- Caminó con el hispano en brazos hasta la habitación principal, lo dejó caer de espaldas al colchón y posicionándose encima de él, besándolo con lujuria, posesivo, asfixiándolo con su lengua. A Antonio no le gustaba hacerlo de esta manera, se sentía usado ¿Y si para Iván no era más que solo un juguete sexual?

Forcejeó tratándose de quitar de encima a Iván, lo hizo pegándole una buena hostia en la cara, ganándose una mirada asesina del de ojos violetas, quien le regresó el golpe, Antonio se llevó la mano al ojo.

-Eso ha dolido- Iván permitió que él girará su cuerpo, aún debajo del suyo.

-Aw pobre Antonio, ¿De verdad crees que eres imposible para mí? Por supuesto que no, yo consigo siempre lo que quiero- Se agacho hasta su oreja, lamiéndola y susurrando contra ella -Y te quiero a ti gritando mi nombre…- Sin darle tiempo a contestar, lo tomó por las muñecas y las colocó a su espalda, amarrándolas con su bufanda, su mano libre enterraba la cara del ojiverde en la almohada.

Antonio trato de revolverse, forcejear para tratar de liberarse, sin mucho éxito.

Sintió que su pantalón era desabrochado y deslizado hacia abajo junto con su ropa interior. Mordió la almohada, sintiéndose impotente, la mano de Iván lo presionaba, cada vez mas le costaba respirar ¿Es que ese loco lo pensaba asesinar? Su respiración se escuchaba más como un bufido.

-Adelante, grita mi nombre…- El culo del hispano fue levantado, dejando expuesta su entrada. Un líquido fue derramado por entre sus nalgas, quizás saliva; después el pulgar del ruso se adentró en él, consiguiendo un gemido ahogado, apretó los parpados al sentir que Iván reemplazaba su dedo por su miembro; se adentraba con fuerza y de una sola estocada, un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. El vaivén no tardó en acelerar, al igual que los gemidos de Antonio, sin embargo, el orgullo del castaño reprimía el deseo de pronunciar su nombre; besos y mordidas fueron depositados por sus hombros y el cuello, Iván coló una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa, acariciando el marcado torso, jugueteando con sus pezones.

El sonido de la piel hispana al recibir un par de cachetadas en las nalgas resonó por la habitación, el peso del hombre de ojos violetas hizo que se acostara por completo, un cinturón se deslizó por debajo de su cuello, sus manos fueron desatadas y él, obligado a colocarse en cuatro puntos, el cinturón alrededor de su cuello le obligo a levantar la cabeza, un hilo de saliva escurría por la comisura…

-Tú me perteneces…- pronunció Iván en medio de gruñidos, tirando con fuerza del cinturón, deleitándose con los suspiros y jadeos que la boca hispana le regalaba. Por fin soltó el trozo de cuero, sujetando las caderas del moreno, presionando su espalda hacia abajo, una de sus manos comenzó a masturbarle. Los gemidos se oían como un eco por toda la casa al igual que el choque de ambas pieles, contrastaba el bronceado de Antonio con la nívea piel de Iván.

Antonio soltó un gruñido, seguido de un suspiro, alcanzando el orgasmo, contrayendo su rostro por el placer que le embargaba, el ruso no tardo en derramar su esencia y llenar con ella el interior del castaño, salió de su interior observando el líquido blanquecino que escurría por sus piernas. La respiración agitada de Antonio se normalizaba poco a poco, apretó los puños, arrugando la tela de las sabanas, sin poder contenerse más, las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, surcando sus mejillas.

Le dolía, le enervaba la sangre… se había entregado y se sentía un mero juguete, sucio y sin valor para el que creyó, era su novio; una lluvia de billetes caía antes su ojos, la sonrisa infantil de Iván se burlaba de él.

-Largo…-Primero fue un murmullo apenas audible y poco a poco levanto la voz –Largo, te odio ¡Déjame solo!- Iván revolvió sus cabellos de chocolate y sonriendo se despidió de él.

-Nos vemos mi sol…-

Escucho los pasos alejarse y después la puerta cerrándose; no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo pasó llorando, lamentando su estupidez, su inocencia, su ingenuidad Gilbert tenía razón, no puedes confiar en la mafia… aprendió a la mala. Se quedó dormido.

* * *

 **¡HOLA HOLA! ¡Sorpresa! Contrario a lo que esperaban con el novio celoso, no fue ni Holanda ni Arthur chan chan chaaaan… Aunque bueno, si me puse a pensar en cómo hubiera sido este capítulo con alguno de ellos dos en lugar de Iván. Espero que os haya gustado, el capítulo de hoy era dedicado especialmente a la mala lección que sufre Toñito, y no sé si sentirme mal por él o no ._. Es que esta tan bueno incluso en una violación luce sexy xD 7u7r**

 **En fin creo que no comentare nada más.**

 **Reviews Time.**

 **Gigisu: ¿Spuk? Lo siento pero no soy capaz de ver a Toni como seme ._. Pero si te hace feliz me agrada mucho el UkSp UuUr. Intente otra vez, no fue Arthur UuUr Espero haberte sorprendido**

 **Anónimo** **1: ¡Hola! Espero haberte sorprendido con el novio de Antonio, aunque he de confesarte que me hiciste platearme la idea sobre Holanda**

 **Guest: Sí lo sé, ya tendrá su momento. Espero hayas disfrutado de este capítulo.**

 **Gracias por comentar y leer nos leemos hasta la próxima.  
** **Un besazo ¡MUAC! ¡Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:**

Es que no lo podía creer, ¿Su propio novio le había pagado por un poco de sexo?

Se sentía estúpido por sentirse especial para Iván; había pasado la noche lamentándose en silencio. Por la mañana estaba como un vegetal, sin hacer ni querer hacer absolutamente nada, más que sentarse a ver el televisor, cambiando canales sin detenerse en uno, le dolía el trasero; tomó su humeante taza de café y dio un sorbo, suspirando y recargando la espalda en el respaldo, no quería ver tampoco a nadie, pero al parecer la vida disfruta de llevarte la contra, porque en este momento, alguien tocaba la puerta de Antonio.

El hispano dejo caer la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y con el antebrazo cubrió sus ojos, la puerta volvió a ser golpeada, con pereza y sintiendo una puntada en el culo, se levantó. En la entrada, se encontraba un chico albino, distraído paseaba sus dedos por la pantalla del móvil, sin prestar atención a su receptor comenzó a hablar:

-Hey Antonio, recién abrieron un bar en el barrio latino ¿Te apetece ir?- Gilbert por fin desvío la mirada de la pantalla y la posó en Antonio, llevándose una sorpresa, el rostro del ojiverde era adornado por un moretón en el ojo y parte del pómulos, su labio tenía una pequeña cortada.

-Joder Toni ¿Pero que cojones te ha pasado?- el sorprendido pelo-blanco se adentró en casa del hispano, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

Había pasado tiempo desde que Gilbert visitó el piso de Antonio, así que la decoración bastante colorida le agradaba; pasaron de la sala de estar a la sala de entretenimiento, donde la gran pantalla seguía encendida con un aburrido noticiero; Antonio había ido a la cocina a por una taza para Gilbert y la cafetera.

-Tranquilo que no me ha pasado nada, seguro me habré golpeado con…- el castaño se sentó al lado del pruso, sirviendo y dejando las tazas en las mesitas bajas de centro.

-A ver Antonio, no soy idiota ha sido él ¿verdad?- El acusado función los labios.

-Que importa si ha sido él, ya no está- El albino abrió mucho los ojos y después venía lo que tanto molestaba al castaño, la reprimenda como si de una madre se tratara.

-Te lo dije, ese ruso está loco, pero no me hiciste caso- Antonio puso los ojos en blanco, sabía de antemano que Gilbert odiaba a muerte a Iván, no tenía humor de escuchar aquella frase _"te lo dije"_

-Vale que fue mi error, pero ya está él se ha ido- Gilbert tomaba de su bebida caliente y negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Y qué le hiciste como para que te haya dejado el ojo violeta?-

* * *

En otra parte del edificio, más en concreto, en casa del galo; el rubio estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, no se hacía a la idea de que Antonio pudiera estar con un tipo como él ruso ese, le intimidaba esa frialdad que sus ojos desprendían ¿Y si se había enojado con Antonio? ¿Y si el hispano lo odiaba por besarlo? Bueno tal vez no enojarse, pero si incomodarse, aunque también le correspondió eso significaba algo ¿Cierto?

-Venga Francis, que siempre haces un drama por todo, tranquilízate- el asiático ya no sabía que más decirle a su amigo, había llamado apenas regresó a casa y le pedía que fuera a verle, Kiku ya suponía que algo había pasado y conociendo al francés, ya estaría haciendo un escándalo por una pequeñez.

-Kiku, es que no lo entiendes, he besado a Antonio y su novio apareció de la nada, es más yo ni siquiera sabía que tenía novio- El de cabellos azabache acariciaba a Pierre, al estilo de algún villano de película y observaba serio al rubio, el gato ronroneaba.

-Por Dios Francis, si tanto te preocupa su reacción o su relación con el tío ese; ve y pregúntale, no es tan complicado- De no ser porque detestaba esas manías, Francis ya estaría mordiéndose las uñas.

-¿Y qué le digo? Hey Antonio, ¿Tu novio se ha enojado conmigo? ¿Quiere matarme? ¿Y lo del beso? ¿Te ha gustado?- el francés se encontraba de pie, frente al nipón y gesticulaba con las manos, dándole más dramatismo a lo que decía.

-Tampoco es que se lo vayas a decir así pero- Kiku adoptó una postura graciosa, su dedo índice cubría parcialmente sus finos labios y el resto de su mano quedaba cerrada, había bajado la mirada, pensativo. –Podrías visitarle, como si de un día normal se tratara y no preguntes directamente, si él te comenta algo, que venga de él, no preguntes nada- Francis pareció pensárselo y finalmente sonrió confiado y tomó el móvil.

-¿Pero qué haces?-

-Escribo un texto ¿No es obvio? Le aviso a Antonio que iremos a verle- Kiku tomaba la copa de vino que el rubio le había ofrecido, casi se ahoga al escuchar eso último

-Perdón dijiste ¿Iremos?- El galo asentía –Por Dios ¿Y yo que pinto ahí?- Francis señaló al asiático.

-Ha sido tu idea y estoy muy nervioso como para seguir tu plan al pie de la letra, me ayudarás si él se molesta- Kiku volvió a su habitual seriedad, sabía que aunque quisiera irse el rubio le arrastraría a la puerta del hispano.

Francis se fue a su habitación, no iba a negarlo, los nervios le estrujaban los intestinos y se preguntaba si el tío ese estaría en casa de Antonio, ojala que no porque él no era muy bueno para las peleas, de hecho él preferiría usar la frase " _Hacer el amor y no la guerra"_ en sentido literal y metafórico; tomo de su habitación un suéter gris, el cual arremango a los tres cuartos y se puso algo de su colonia, si iría a disculparse o lo que sea, que mejor que dejar de esa esencia dulzona que tanto le gustaba. Kiku le esperó pacientemente, hasta que el galo se plantó a su vera salieron del departamento.

-Ya, entonces ese Francis ¿Te gusta?- Gilbert y Antonio habían salido por un six-pack de cervezas, con la intención de acompañar la pizza que pidieron, si, planeaban charlar toda la tarde y beber hasta dormir; y por su puesto Antonio le había contado acerca de Francis y sus "citas" con él.

-Es bastante majo pero, no estoy seguro-

-Por algo le has seguido el beso ¿No?- Ya se adentraban al edificio mientras seguían platicando, Gilbert cada vez más convencido de que Antonio terminaría saliendo con ese tal Francis y bastaba con ver la sonrisilla que se le dibujaba al español cuando hablaba de él.

-Bueno ya, quizás si me gusta- en su entrada ya se encontraban Francis con otro chico de cabello negro y ojos oscuros. Los cuatro pusieron cara de no saber qué hacer, bueno Gilbert si tenía idea: dejo las cervezas en manos españolas y dio una fuerte palmada en el omóplato del galo y le saludó como si le conociera de toda la vida

-¡Francis! Que gusto verte- Antonio, con su mano libre se dio una palmada en la cara y negó con la cabeza. -Bueno, tú y Antonio tienen cosas que platicar y yo…- hizo como que revisaba su reloj, aunque en realidad revisó el reloj que Antonio estaba usando -Mira la hora, yo ya me iba con…- su dedo índice y pulgar señalaban al nipón, de tal forma que parecía una pistola, el chico respondió algo intimidado por aquel tipo escandaloso que acababa de conocer.

-Honda, Honda Kiku mucho gusto- Gilbert lo rodeo por los hombros, consiguiendo que él se sonrojara

-Sí, yo ya me iba con Kiku, mucho gusto por cierto- dicho esto comenzó a empujar por la espalda al asiático, obligándole a bajar las escaleras. Antonio había restregado su mano por su rostro y murmuró un "traidor", Francis quería aguantar la risa, menuda reacción había tenido Kiku, la cara que puso le pareció de lo más gracioso. El ojiverde estaba a punto de decir algo, pero el repartidor les interrumpió, era un pequeño chico, de no más de 16 años, rubio y de ojos azules y espesas cejas.

-Su orden señor-

-Sí, solo… dame un segundo ¿Si?- buscó en su apretado pantalón de pitillo hasta que encontró las llaves, Francis y el chico le siguieron con la mirada mientras él se adentraba en su piso, dejando la puerta abierta; al salir, Antonio ya no encontró al pequeño rubio cejón, pero el francés sí que seguía ahí, con la pizza en las manos y esa sonrisa seductora que lograba hacer sonrojar al ojiverde, quien también sonrió.

-¿Quieres pasar?- Francis sonrió y fue con él, adentrándose en su piso.

En el interior, el hispano contaba con una especie de desayunador, el cual formaba una media luna, en el fondo, detrás de la mesa redonda del comedor; en la mesa del desayunador descansaba el six de cervezas y un par de jarras para servirlas, Francis también dejo ahí la pizza y el castaño fue a por un tazón lleno de patatas fritas.

-Vamos a comer Francis- tenia una sonrisa en el rostro, opacada por aquel morado, que a pesar del maquillaje, se distinguía levemente. Los brazos del galo rodearon el cuerpo del español, se sentía culpable, al notar esa pequeña herida en su labio, le obligó a fijarse más en esos detallitos como su ojo y la marca de su cuello, la cual, el poco observador de Gilbert no había notado.

-Lo siento- Los orbes verdes de Antonio se abrieron como platos, poco a poco sus brazos también rodearon al galo, sus manos acariciaron con ternura la espalda francesa.

-Tranquilo, que no ha pasado nada, un par de golpes y ya está, no me voy a morir- la voz de Antonio no le convencía del todo, pero le calmaba un poco que correspondiera a su abrazo, significaba que no estaba molesto.

El abrazo se rompió después de un rato, se miraron a los ojos, perdiéndose en la mirada ajena y curvando sus labios en una sonrisa, Francis acaricio con el pulgar la mejilla derecha de Antonio, cuidando de no hacer demasiada presión en su pómulo lastimado, el castaño cerró ese ojo por instinto al sentir el pulgar demasiado cerca. Francis suspiro y frunció los labios.

-Vamos, que la pizza se va a enfriar- El galo anduvo hasta la cocina en busca de platos en los que servir y después volvió al salón con Antonio. Las cervezas ya estaban servidas y el vidrio de las jarras ya se encontraba empañado por el contraste de la bebida fría y el ambiente cálido; ambos se sentaron a la mesa, dispuestos a comer la pizza, sin preguntas incómodas, con sentimientos encerrados y en la típica friendzone.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo Fran?- el queso se estiraba como chicle después de la mordida de Antonio.

-Estresante, las nuevas tendencias avanzan más rápido de lo que yo puedo crear una sala- Francis limpió con el pulgar, la salsa de pizza que asomaba por la comisura del español. -¿Y el tuyo?-

Antonio alzó los hombros con indiferencia.

-Normal, supongo, no he trabajado en dos, tres días- Después de la típica serie de preguntas para tratar de no volver incómodo el ambiente, se hizo un silencio, de vez en cuando interrumpido por el crujir de las patatas fritas.

-¿Quieres ver una película?- Francis estaba distraído, comiendo una papa tras otra, no esperaba que Antonio hablara otra vez.

-¿Él?-

-Que si quieres ver una película- el ojiverde seguía bebiendo, se puso de pie, botella en mano y caminó hasta la sala de entretenimiento, seguido del rubio.

-Podemos ver la que quieras- Antonio se sentó en el sofá, esperando que Francis hiciera lo mismo y escogiera alguna de su repertorio o alguna en línea.

Francis tomó el control y comenzó a buscará alguna entre las películas románticas, no era muy afecto al terror, tampoco le apetecía ver alguna de superhéroes. El castaño se empinaba la botella sin prestar demasiada atención a la película que Francis había elegido.

El galo disfrutaba del principio, comentando una que otra cosa con el español acerca de la escena, después de un momento a otro los besos se hicieron presentes, mezclándose con el sabor a cerveza de los labios del hispano, sus lenguas se enredaban en una danza que solo ellas comprendían, volviendo el beso más húmedo, más íntimo, dejaron mordidas en los labios contrarios; en la mente de Antonio, todo era un caos, ¿Por qué había empezado el beso? ¿Qué sentía exactamente por Francis? ¿Acaso estaba despechado? Si era esto último, se sentiría un pésimo ser humano, un fracaso como amigo y con esa idea apartó a Francis, rompiendo el beso; se mordió el labio y negó…

-No puedo Francis, lo siento- Antonio se puso de pie y pretendía huir a algún lugar pero fue detenido por el galo, quien sostenía su muñeca y lo observaba fijamente, con una expresión que el castaño no supo como interpretar.

* * *

 **T^T perdonar, de verdad lo siento, me atrase demasiado, pero es que quería que quedara perfecto o más o menos decente. No sé qué comentar exactamente aquí porque, bueno ustedes entienden la confusión en el Cora de Toño y ese sentimiento que crece en Francis, sobre Iván, no puedo adelantarme y explicar si terminan o no, me gusta más dejarlos con la intriga; sobre que pasara después de que Toño rompe aquel romántico momento del beso, hagan apuestas ¿Francis se irá molesto? ¿Se declararán sus sentimientos?**

 **Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado, espero que les guste y que pasen un bonito, día tarde o noche. Un besazo y hasta la próxima. Mua! Bye bye :3**

 **P.D. Espero sus reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Firma el trato**

Habían iniciado un beso que cada vez se hacía más húmedo y apasionado, en su interior, Francis se sentía lleno y feliz, por lo cual, cuando Antonio interrumpió el beso y le dijo que no podía, no pudo evitar sentirse molesto, obviamente necesitaba una explicación.

Seguían frente a frente, Francis se abalanzó sobre él, sentándose en su regazo, colocando las manos a ambos lados del cuello de Antonio y perdiéndose en ese mar verde, que le observaba con sorpresa. Serio, observó cada detalle del rostro del español, quien nervioso, apartaba la mirada.

-¿Y porque no?- de repente Antonio le volvía a mirar y, como si no supiera de que le hablaba, negó con la cabeza.

-Acabo de romper con Iván, ¿Crees que es correcto?- Francis se alzó de hombros.

-Creo que me creo lo que dijo-

-No sé lo que dijo- Antonio suspiró y apretó los labios antes de responderle.

-Me pagan por hacerlo con otros hombres frente a una cámara, como una punta- El galo no respondió, no sabía que decirle exactamente, la ausencia de respuesta hizo que Antonio siguiera.

-Eso dijo él- alzó los hombros –Soy un infiel, no puedo tener nada serio así-

Francis suspiró, no sabía cómo reaccionar, se guardó un poco de la felicidad que sentía al saber que tenía oportunidad con el moreno.

-No sé qué dijo, no me importa- Los orbes verdes le observaban fijamente, con una expresión algo dolida, el ojiazul pasó saliva y sonrió.

-No me importa tu trabajo, me importas tú, créeme que no eres ninguna prostituta, y…- el galo se incorporó un poco y ayudó al hispano a sentarse, aunque él seguía sentado en su regazo, a Antonio parecía no molestarle; se sentó apoyándose con sus manos a su espaldas y reclinándose un poco, manteniendo algo de distancia con Francis.

-Y no entiendo como un tío con una sonrisa tan hermosa y esos ojos tan llamativos pudo fijarse en ese tipo- Una sonrisa ladina asomó en el rostro del ojiverde, al igual que un ligero sonrojo.

-No sé, algo me debió de haber encantado- el castaño se mordió el labio inferior y lo fue soltando lentamente para sonreírle de nuevo al francés.

-Dime, ¿Estarías conmigo?- fue el turno de Francis para sorprenderse. Después de unos segundos, que a ambos les parecieron horas, el rubio terminó por asentir y sonreír.

El galo acarició la mejilla de Antonio, fue moviendo sus dedos hasta su nuca y lo acercó hacia sí, sus labios estaban a un suspiro de unirse, sus respiraciones chocaban con la contraria, incluso el ojiverde había cerrado sus ojos. Un beso tierno, casto, corto, como si fuera el primer beso y ambos se quedaron en esa posición, Antonio fue el primero en marcar una corta distancia.

-¿No te molestará mi trabajo?- Francis frunció los labios y pareció pensárselo un poco.

-Voy a ser sincero- Colocó ambas manos en los hombros de él –Será difícil, soy muy celoso- Antonio dibujó una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Me castigarás por eso?- El galo soltó una risita y negó.

-Pero no nos conocemos del todo- Francis elevó la mirada, como si pidiera a un Dios un poco de paciencia por el bombardeo de preguntas, tras suspirar, terminó por sonreír.

-Te puedo ir conociendo, ver la cara que pongas cuando algo te emociona, tu cara cuando llores…- Mientras hablaba, acariciaba con los pulgares las mejillas del moreno y él, le sonreía de una manera, diferente, podría decir que sonreía igual que un niño ilusionado y sincero.

-¿Y si me enojo que harás?-

-Hacerte feliz- Antonio volvía a sonreír, mostrándose sus dientes blancos y prefectos.

-Pero conoces mi cuerpo, haz visto los videos ¿No?- Francis negó rápidamente con la cabeza, meciendo de un lado al otro, aquellos mechones rubios que enmarcaban su rostro.

-Lo he visto, pero mis manos no lo conocen- sus manos fueron descendiendo por su cuello, su torso y rápidamente se colaron en su abdomen por debajo de la tela de la camisa, una sonrisa gatuna apareció en el galo.

-Me perdería en todos estos surcos por el ejercicio- se paseó hasta su espalda, ascendió llevándose consigo aquella estorbosa prenda. Admiró por un momento aquel torso, besado por el sol y bien trabajado, sin exagerar. Antonio rodeó el cuello del galo, abrazándolo y uniendo más sus cuerpos, pegó su frente con la del rubio.

-Piérdete todo lo que quieras- Se unieron nuevamente en un apasionado beso, entrelazando sus lenguas, Francis acariciaba la marcada espalda y el hispano trataba de deshacerse del suéter del ojiazul.

Cuando lo logró, ahora fue Antonio quien se abalanzó sobre el galo, empujándolo por los hombros; una sonrisa pícara fue lo último que Francis vio, antes de sentir la lengua española recorrerle el cuello, descendiendo por su torso y deteniéndose a jugar en sus pezones, provocándole descargas de placer y uno que otro suspiro, la lengua de Antonio siguió descendiendo y sus manos acariciaban la nívea piel del francés, se detuvo en el borde del bóxer de Francis, mordiéndolo un poco, estirándolo y soltando. Se incorporó y volvió a los labios del galo, quien activamente, mordía al hispano y recorría su espalda, llegando a la cintura, entonces, el rubio flexiono las rodillas, inclinando al hispano y aprovechando la posición para probar la bronceada piel de su torso y desabotonar su pantalón.

El galo escuchó un gemido ahogado y para nada disimulado de Antonio, al momento en el que sus labios hicieron contacto con la hombría española y su mano comenzó a recorrerla, Antonio llevó sus manos hacía atrás, buscando la cremallera del pantalón ajeno, deslizándola hacía abajo y colando su mano en el interior del bóxer, acariciando el miembro francés. Pronto el ritmo de ambos aceleró y los gruñidos, gemidos y suspiros inundaron el ambiente, Francis llevó dos de sus dedos a la boca del castaño, quien comenzó a lamerlos, después ese par de dedos ahora húmedos, fueron adentrándose en el cuerpo de Antonio, sacándole gemidos un poco más sonoros; el hispano guió el miembro del galo a su entrada, poco a poco la hombría francesa se fue adentrando, Francis apretó las nalgas de Antonio entre sus manos, haciéndole quedar sentado, sonrojado, con los labios entreabiertos y jadeante; el vaivén inició lento al igual que los sutiles gemidos del moreno.

Antonio se inclinó para besar a Francis.

-Vamos a… ¡ah! ¿E-Estar… j-juntos?- hablaba entre cortado, se mordía los labios y excitada más al francés, quien aceleró el ritmo de las estocadas, el sudor le peleaba la frente, igual que al hispano; Antonio apoyó ambas manos en el pecho de Francis y ahora el también movía sus caderas al ritmo de Francis, un par de cachetadas en las nalgas del moreno resonaron por la estancia, el choque de ambas pieles, peladas por el sudor se unía a los sonidos del placer, estocada tras estocada, ambos estaban más cercanos al éxtasis, Antonio arqueó la espalda y dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando el último gemido y derramando su esencia en el torso del francés, por su parte, Francis lo abrazó por la cadera, embistiendo con un poco más de fuerza, para también fundirse con Antonio, dejándose llevar por el placer orgásmico y llenando el interior del hispano.

El chico español agacho el rostro, jadeante, levantó la cadera, Francis salió con cuidado de su interior, abrazándolo y atrayéndolo hacia sí, recostándolo en su torso.

Antonio despertó, en su sofá y con una cobija encima, no vio a Francis por ningún lado, con modorra y algo de torpeza, caminó hasta su habitación y se dejo caer sobre su cama, formando un ovillo y cubriéndose con la cobija que arrastro desde su sala.

Un pitido insistentemente molesto lo obligó a despertar, se frotó un ojo con su mano en forma de puño, levantó ambos brazos, estirándose y por fin salió de la cama, no sin antes callar su despertador. Revisó el móvil, en el había dos mensajes entrantes, el primero de Emma y el segundo de su actual novio Francis. El francés le daba los buenos días y lo invitaba a desayunar a su piso. Antonio sonrió al leer el texto y se puso algo rápido para ir a desayunar.

Una vez en el piso de Francis, fue eufóricamente recibido por Pierre (nótese el sarcasmo), al hispano no le importó, fue a por el gato y lo levantó en sus brazos, comenzó a mimarlo mientras se dirigía a la cocina, guiado por aquel aroma tan delicioso, el galo se encontraba de espaldas a él, su camisa azul se arrugaba a la altura de la cintura, a causa del delantal que llevaba puesto.

-Buenos días Fran- el hispano bajo al gato y rodeo al rubio, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días amor, perdona que no desperté contigo- el francés interrumpió su tarea en la cocina para abrazar al ojiverde y besar sus labios.

-Pero es que tengo una junta dentro de una hora- El chico español se mostró comprensivo, acto seguido, el galo ofreció asiento a su novio y sirvió una pila de tostadas cubiertas con miel y decoradas con fresas, kiwis y una bola de helado de vainilla además, el café humeaba dentro de las tazas.

-Esta delicioso Francis, gracias- ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa y siguieron con el desayuno.

-¿Hoy no tienes que filmar nada?- Antonio bebía de su café, cuando Francis lanzó la pregunta lo observó con curiosidad.

-Sí, pero es dentro de unas horas, aún tengo tiempo- el ojiazul se llevó una fresa a la boca y asintió.

-Vamos, dijiste que no te pondrías celoso- el moreno comenzó a preocuparse, si iniciaban mal, terminarían mal.

-No es eso Antonio- el castaño arqueo la ceja, incrédulo. –Bueno, en parte sí, pero haré un esfuerzo ¿Qué vas a grabar?- la expresión de Francis cambió, aunque Antonio no estaba seguro de como tomar aquel cambio y dudó por breves segundos si debía contarle al galo.

-Bueno, pero después no vengas de quejica- seguía dudando un poco acerca del nuevo video, pero si Francis haría un esfuerzo en contener sus celos, podría entenderle.

-Emma envió un texto, iremos a una escuela de equitación y ahí montaremos todo, aún no deciden a los actores pero ya se verá más adelante- la voz de Antonio sonaba tranquila, tranquilidad que se contagió al francés.

-Bueno, mientras tu amor solo sea para mi me basta- el rubio recogía los platos y los llevaba a la tarja, el hispano no quiso quedarse sentado y decidió ayudarle a si novio a recoger y poner en orden la cocina.

-¿Y dónde dices que será el rodaje?- Antonio fregaba los trastes y Francis volvía de su habitación ya perfumado y arreglado para salir al trabajo, su mente ya maquinaba un plan.

-En el bosque de Boulogne- Antonio no le dio demasiada importancia y siguió con su labor. Minutos después, ambos salieron de casa del francés, el castaño subió de vuelta a su piso y el galo se retiró al trabajo.

(*)

-¿Entiendes cómo funciona mi plan?- ambos hombres se encontraban en el ascensor, uno de ellos tenía cara de tortuga ante el entusiasmo de su compañero.

-Explícame ¿Por qué tengo que cubrirte? ¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo?- ¿Qué acaso era mucho pedir que le llevaran al rodaje? Los ojos oscuros del azabache le dirigían una mirada fastidiado, con un aire de ternura, como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

-Ya te lo dije Kiku, necesito que alguien distraiga a Angélique- las puertas metálicas se abrieron, dándole paso a ambos para dirigirse a la reunión, el asiático no estaba muy conforme. Ninguno presto demasiada atención, se la pasaron secreteando entre ellos, discutiendo en forma de susurros para al final decidir que los dos irían al bosque.

(*)

No hacía ni demasiado sol ni mucho calor, el staff ya había terminado de montar todo lo necesario para iniciar el rodaje, solo faltaba elegir a los actores. Una rubia iba de un lado al otro, mientras hojeaba unos cuantos folios, una sonrisa gatuna apareció en su rostro y señaló al hispano.

-¡Tú!- A grandes zancadas, la chica fue acortando distancias con el español, quien se auto señaló y ladeó el rostro, confundido.

-¿Yo?- sus obres verdes se toparon con los grandes y brillantes de ella.

-Tú eres perfecto para esto, subirás al caballo con Vincent y todo será perfecto- Sexo en un caballo ¿Eso era posible? El castaño pensó en la incomodidad, podría quejarse y argumentar cualquier cosa para no hacerlo, sin embargo Emma era dura cuando tomaba una decisión.

-¿No crees que será incómodo?- La chica caminaba seguida del hispano, se detuvo en seco al escuchar aquella pregunta.

-Jo, ¿No crees poder hacerlo?- La chica mantenía una sonrisilla en su rostro, parcialmente cubierta por sus dedos. Antonio levantó ambos brazos y sonrió nervioso.

-Yo solo digo que es incómodo, nunca lo había hecho así- Ella le dio la espalda y su tono cambió a uno un poco más… triste, claro, era puro chantaje.

-Tenía la esperanza de que pudieras hacerlo, Toni, me has decepcionado- escuchó al chico soltar un largo suspiro: victoria para Emma.

-Bien, lo haré- Emma se lanzó a sus brazos, emocionada y besó su mejilla.

-Sabía que podía contar contigo, anda ve a prepararte- Al término de aquella frase, el ojiverde se fue a los camerinos, Emma siguió su camino entre los equinos, buscando al elegido para el video y entonces se topó con ese hombre: esa sonrisa seductora y aquel rostro perfectamente enmarcado en mechones rubios, su mentón lucía una ridícula barbita de dos días, sonrió.

-Tú, también eres perfecto-

 **¡Madre mía! Seguro que no tengo perdón, ahora de verdad que me tardé, pero es que todo se junta, ya saben las fiestas del trabajo, familiares, vacaciones etc. Pero de verdad lo siento ;~;**

 **Espero que esté capítulo sea de su agrado, que lo disfruten y espero reviews.**

 **Me adelanto a desearles felices fiestas a todos, espero coman mucho y reciban también muchos regalos.**

 **Am… hoy no sé qué comentar exactamente y en realidad he de confesar que tengo que imaginarme como sería esa escena en el caballo 7u7r pero espero os agrade mucho.**

 **En fin un abrazo asfixiador a todos vosotros y un besazo. ¡Muac! ¡Byebye!**

 **Miruru: Si, gracias agradezco sus observaciones y pues espero haber mejorado en cuanto a escritura. Pues si no hay tanto Frain es porque el momento aún no había llegado** **En fin un abrazo especialmente para usted porque de verdad amo como escribís de esta parejita en particular.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7:** **Mon Mec Jaloux**

El corcel ya esperaba, ensillado y con las bridas puestas, Antonio también estaba preparado, el staff ya había ambientado con la iluminación y calibrado las cámaras, el paisaje parecía ser el más idóneo para esto y Emma había dado la orden de iniciar con el rodaje, dejaron al equino en manos del español, él, por su parte acaricio el alargado morro del animal y en lo que aguardaba.

Por fin llegó el momento en el que los protagonistas de la filmación, se reunían, Antonio montó al caballo, según Emma, debía aparentar ser una clase de equitación, por ello mismo es que el hispano galopaba hasta detenerse frente a… ¿Francis? El hispano tenía entendido que quien filmaría con el sería Vincent, aflojó el agarre de las riendas y acarició el musculoso cuello rojizo del caballo, sus ojos, más abiertos debido a la sorpresa, se detuvieron en los del galo, quien tenía una sonrisita confiada en el rostro, incluso, para Antonio esa sonrisa podría definirla como cínica; el francés tomó las riendas y sonrió seductor.

-Te falta práctica, te enseñaré como se hace- Los nervios eran más que evidentes en el castaño, Francis se impulsó y también montó al animal, justo en ese momento el hispano no pudo aguantar más, sabía que le reprenderían, pero poco importó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- la grúa, sobre la cual un camarógrafo seguía sus movimientos, detectó aquella falla en el rodaje.

-Lo siento amor, pero es que no pude resistirme y tenía que evitar que cualquiera entre donde solo yo puedo- El hispano iba a replicar, sin embargo, la femenina voz de Emma lo calló.

-¡Antonio! ¿Qué se supone haces?- levantó el dedo índice cuando vio que el ojiverde abría la boca para contestar –No quiero escucharlo, se repite la toma-

Antonio hizo un puchero y frunció ligeramente el ceño, el rubio bajo del caballo y regresó a su posición, seguido del castaño.

-Francis no puedes hacer esto, ¿Qué hay de tu trabajo?- Francis se volvió hacía él, sonriéndole de una manera tierna.

-Lo hago por ti- era el día en que todo el mundo interrumpía descaradamente a Antonio, ya que no pudo replicarle nada al ojiazul.

-¡Antonio! ¡Es tu entrada!- resopló y se dirigió a su sitio, iniciando de nuevo un trote suave, convirtiéndolo en galope, detuvo de nuevo el andar del equino. Si Francis era capaz de hacer esto por él, se esforzaría por que saliera perfecto.

El galo alzó ligeramente aquel sombrero vaquero que le proporcionaron, su cabello estaba atado en una coleta baja, le sonrió aprisionando entre sus dientes esa ramita de trigo, a los ojos de Antonio, esa camisa le sentaba bien, dejaba al descubierto su pálido pecho. " _Hora del show_ " se repitió mentalmente el castaño.

-¿Lo hice bien?- Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, la cual podría hacer suspirar a más de uno, pero que solo era dedicada al francés.

\- Te falta práctica, te enseñaré como se hace-

Nuevamente Francis subió al caballo, colocándose detrás del español y rodeando su cuerpo por la cintura hasta llegar a sus manos, las piernas de Antonio dieron suaves golpecitos a los costados, indicándole al caballo que siguiera andando a un paso lento, aquel ritmo lento y suave de su andar hacía que el trasero del hispano rosara el miembro de Francis, logrando que este se pusiera duro, el galo subió sus manos por el torso hispano, desabotonando su camisa y bajándola a la altura de los codos, se inclinó para besar esa parte de la piel descubierta, la mordía y marcaba, sacando suspiros por parte del ojiverde, acarició su torso y una de sus manos descendió hasta alcanzar su hombría, acariciándola por encima de la tela, logrando que el volumen de los suspiros aumentara. Antonio se dejaba hacer mientras controlaba al animal, ladeo el cuerpo y una de sus manos se estiró hasta la nuca del francés, acercándolo para besarlo apasionadamente.

En una muestra de equilibrio y flexibilidad, Antonio se deshizo de su pantalón, Francis trató de hacer lo mismo pero solo logró bajarlo lo suficiente como para dejar su hombría lista para actuar, Antonio recargó su espalda en el pecho del galo, halando su cara para besarlo nuevamente y deshacerse del sombrero. Francis inclinó su cuerpo, inclinando con él al hispano, humedeció un par de sus dedos y los llevó a la entrada del moreno, su mano libre tomó el fuete, estratégicamente guardado en el arnés del caballo, con el cual golpeó las nalgas de Antonio, ganándose gemidos más sonoros, deleitándose con sus expresiones, ignorando a las cámaras y olvidándose del lugar en el que estaban, entró en el interior de Antonio, pasando uno de sus brazos por todo el torso, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo del caballo; el hispano se abrazó al cuello del animal, gimiendo sin pudor alguno, su vista se nublaba por el placer que le embargaba, a cada estocada que recibía, estaba más al borde del orgasmo…

-Francis…- Murmuró entre gemidos, sin darse cuenta de que aquello encendía aun más al francés, las embestidas iban en aumento. La vista que tenía Francis era única, podía apreciar en su esplendor el culo del morocho y parte de su espalda, perlada por el sudor, escucharle gemir su nombre le asesinaba cada neurona coherente, la espalda de Antonio se arqueó y su interior se contrajo, haciéndole a él derramar su esencia, llenando el interior de Antonio, siendo víctima del más profundo éxtasis y uniéndose a su novio en un abrazo, beso su sien y su cuello. Escuchó aplausos, ese sonido le obligó a aterrizar a la realidad, abrió mucho los ojos, dándose cuenta de donde estaba. " _Mierda_ " Alguien se acercó y detuvo el avance del caballo, aún sin creerse lo que estaba pasando, Francis subió su pantalón y bajo del equino, observando a su novio jadeante, con la respiración acelerada, Antonio le sonrió, su flequillo se le pegaba a la frente.

El rubio le ayudó a bajar del caballo y lo cargo al estilo princesa, hasta que alguien del staff le trajo una manta con la cual lo cubrió.

-Jamás había visto a Antonio arquearse de esa forma- Emma se acercaba con una sonrisa que Francis no supo cómo interpretar, el moreno bebía de una botella de agua y se sonrojó al momento de escuchar aquello. Estaba casi seguro de lo que acababa de pasar había sido un sueño, sin embargo, aquel brusco aterrizaje a la realidad, le golpeo en toda la cara, dejándolo como un imbécil que no sabía ni que decir al respecto. Sí, era cierto, ni él había visto al español arquearse de esa manera en ninguno de sus rodajes anteriores, ¿Pero que podía decir?

* * *

El ridículo más grande de su vida, seguro que era este, había huido cobardemente del bosque, dejando a Emma con cara de total confusión, había incluso olvidado que el asiático y compañero de trabajo suyo le había acompañado, por lo tanto, le dejó ahí olvidado y rodeado de naturaleza salvaje, como lo era Gilbert, sin mencionar que también se olvidó de Antonio. Se sentía terrible, un idiota ridiculizado por su grandiosa idea… literalmente había llegado a casa a tirarse en su cama, de cara a la almohada, ¿Qué debía hacer, llamar a Antonio? Y si lo llamaba ¿Qué debía decirle?

Escuchó la puerta y en seguida el timbre de su móvil, indicándole que un nuevo mensaje había entrado.

" _¿Estás bien? Iré a verte…"_

Será mejor que piense que decir, el tiempo se le agotó al francés.

De pie frente a la puerta de su novio, sin saber exactamente qué fue lo que ocurrió, esperaba ver su sonrisa coqueta y lo que obtuvo fue una nerviosa.

-¿Francis?- La inseguridad y preocupación que el castaño desprendía, era suficiente para que Francis reaccionara y pudiera dar una respuesta coherente.

-Estoy bien, no hay de qué preocuparse- Antonio no estaba muy convencido de ello, sin embargo, correspondió al tierno abrazo que el rubio le brindaba. Después, el galo invitó al ojiverde a pasar, sonriéndole como de costumbre, preparándose mentalmente para tratar de explicar su arrebato infantil de huir.

-Escucha, sobre lo de hoy…- hizo una pausa, dejando una humeante taza de café frente al moreno y sobo su nuca, frunciendo los labios, tratando de encontrar las palabras indicadas.

-No tienes que explicarme nada, creo que fue muy valiente de tu parte- Sonrió enternecido por aquella respuesta, aunque no le duró mucho el gusto.

-Aunque sigo sin entender ¿Por qué?- el chico de ojos esmeralda tomo la taza entre sus manos, soplando antes de dar el primer sorbo y observar al francés.

-Eso…Bueno yo…- Francis se sentó frente a Antonio, escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos, esperaba que lo que diría no fuera aún más tonto que lo que hizo, por su parte, Antonio estaba calmado, bebiendo café y a la espera.

-Antonio, soy un hombre realmente celoso, aun no me hago a la idea de que mi novio sea actor porno y bueno… yo- Alzó los hombros y agito las manos, dándole más dramatismo a lo que decía.

-Me pierdo en tu cara, en tus ojos y en esa sonrisa, en ese momento, perdí la noción del tiempo y lugar de donde me encontraba, me sentí indefenso y no supe cómo reaccionar, lo siento- los orbes de Antonio parecía que en cualquier momento saldrían de sus orbitas y luego su risa, lo cual descoloco por completo a Francis.

-Arriesgaste tu trabajo y apareciste ahí para después correr, a tu manera, pero me parece algo muy tierno de tu parte- el hispano sonreía de oreja a oreja, viendo fijamente la cara que ponía Francis, primero preocupado o nervioso por quedar más en ridículo y después, una pequeña sonrisa se iba dibujando en sus labios, Antonio decidió que la pequeña y sutil sonrisa en cara del rubio debía de ampliarse más.

-Además, fuiste valiente al querer aparecer en un video, conmigo, olvidarte de todo- el castaño mordió su labio inferior antes de seguir.

-No sé tú, pero te repito que para mí fue algo muy lindo de tu parte y me diste una nueva experiencia- El ojiverde le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa, junto a una mirada llena de ternura y amor, a la cual el rubio no pudo resistirse y se abalanzó sobre él, besándole, sin importar si el café se derramaba en el vidrio de la mesa, Pierre se lo tomaría después.

El beso fue una grata sorpresa para el hispano, quien correspondía, enredando sus dedos en los mechones rubios y halando al galo por la nuca, intensificando el beso; sus lenguas luchaban por tener el control y la mordida en el labio inferior de Antonio fue suficiente para que la lengua gala reclamara el control dentro d la cavidad hispana. Juntaron sus frentes, sonriéndose mutuamente y perdiéndose en la mirada ajena, el francés más bien se perdió en la forma en que Antonio se relamía los labios y sonreía, acarició con el pulgar aquellos sonrosados labios, ganándose un beso en el mismo por parte de Antonio.

-Una nueva experiencia ¿He?- Antonio amplió su sonrisa, sin saber si reírse o no por la pregunta.

-Pero no te rías, en verdad que quiero saber- el galo comenzó a quejarse, no iba a negar que aquella risa le gustaba, pero no en ese momento.

-Perdona- El castaño levantó las manos, en señal de rendición y trataba de detener su risa.

-Pero es que ¿Cómo me preguntas eso después de que morías de nervios?- un tic apareció en la ceja del rubio al igual que una sonrisa torcida.

-Tal vez porque nadie te había visto arquearte así, más que conmigo- Antonio se sonrojó al instante, recordando el momento en el que Emma hizo el comentario.

- _Touché_ mon amour _\- Ese francés juega bien sus cartas_ , al menos eso pensó el hispano, arqueando la ceja y soltando un suspiro resignado.

-Es que nunca lo había hecho sobre un caballo- Francis se había ilusionado, esperaba que le dijera " _Lo haces tan placentero que mi cuerpo reacciona así por ti_ " o algo por el estilo, en cambio, recaía todo en el caballo; infló los mofletes en un gracioso puchero, causando de nuevo la risa de Antonio.

-Basta, me ilusionas y luego todo es gracias al caballo- Francis ponía su mano en el pecho, fingiendo indignación y dándole más dramatismo a su frase y nuevamente escuchó la risa del español.

-Eres un dramático ¿Te lo han dicho?- La cara de falsa indignación desapareció, dando paso a una más seductora.

-Pero todo lo que hago te encanta- acercó su rostro al de Antonio, sonriéndole con picardía. Antonio sonrió de lado, negó con la cabeza y alejó la cara de Francis, colocando su palma en el níveo rostro.

-Ahora resulta que no quieres verme, claro, yo entiendo- Francis fingió estar triste, se puso en pie y se alejó a paso lento de la cocina; cuando escuchó que la silla contraria era arrastrada por las baldosas, sonrió confiado, más aún cuando los brazos del moreno lo rodearon por la espalda, sintió su frente recargarse en su hombro y luego un pequeño mordisco en la misma zona, quejándose con un gruñido.

-No te pongas así, que yo te quiero mucho- Se liberó del agarre del morocho, para volverle a abrazar, esta vez uno frente al otro. Entonces Antonio enterró su cara en el hueco del cuello y el hombro de Francis, susurrando contra la blanca piel sus palabras, admitiendo lo que el rubio esperaba oír y más.

-Me encanta como besas y me enloquece tu manera de hacerlo, eres único para estas cosas y lo de hoy, te advierto que me puedes enamorar- Sus orbes azules casi se salen de sus cuencas, ¿Escuchó bien? ¿Enamorar a Antonio?

* * *

 **Uff! Bueno heme aquí esperando los jitomatazos por haber tardado tanto, en mi defensa están las vacaciones y unas cosillas que pasaron iniciando el año, no importa.**

 **Como siempre, espero que os haya encantado un montón, que lo hayan disfrutado y que Santa Clause os haya traído un Antonio por navidad XD (yo sí quiero uno) Pasando a asuntos más serios :v aclaro que en la escena del caballo, no me hacía a la idea de cómo es que Antonio podía sacarse el pantalón, pero de igual manera espero que les haya gustado todo este capítulo. Me despido de vosotros dándoles un abrazo y mandándoles un besazo a todos. :***

 **AlexBeatlemaniaca** **Hola** **Beatlemaniaca ¿En serio? Chica me agradas bastante al igual que esos 4**

 **Me alegra que el destino te haya puesto en este fic hahaha, no en serio me pone muy feliz *cubre su cara sonrojado* También me encanta que a ti te encante esta parejita y te unas al club del Frain. Espero haberte hecho imaginar lo del caballo 7u7r. En fin espero hayas disfrutado de este cap y un besazo para vos ¡Muac!**

 **Guest: Lo sé, también sé que se te antojó esa escena y espero hayas tenido una hemorragia con esta en el caballo ¡Muahaha! 7u7r espero te haya gustado.**

 **Un Besazo y hasta la siguiente ¡Nos leemos!**

 **Byebye! (*u*)/**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Un paso más**

Aburrido, esperando el momento en el que su castaño novio apareciera con ese almuerzo que le prometió, deseaba terminar ya con los bosquejos pendientes y no tener que lidiar con el mal carácter de Angélique.

La vida le había dado una sorpresa, una muy grata debía admitir: Antonio había dejado de hacer videos, al menos teniendo sexo con otros hombres, ya que él aún seguía dentro de la industria de la pornografía, sesiones fotográficas y alguno que otro video como stripper, nada que hiciera que el demonio de los celos se apoderara del galo. De hecho, en ese momento, Francis se decidió por ver uno de esos videos, así que minimizó la ventana en la cual trabajaba y abrió el buscador de internet. El título de la página ya estaba incluso en ese color morado, busco en la pestaña que ponía " _Antonio_ ", poniendo play en un video cualquiera.

Admiraba el cuerpo de su novio, babeaba por verlo detrás de esa pantalla tocándose, cambiando su expresión a una más lujuriosa, se relamía los labios siguiendo el movimiento de las manos del hispano, moviendo sus propias manos por su cuerpo, acariciando su creciente erección dentro del pantalón; Antonio jugaba con su miembro erecto a la vez que con un consolador de considerable tamaño, lamía aquel juguete y Francis imaginaba la escena mientras se masturbaba, ignorante de que un español bajaba las escaleras del edificio y usaba la copia de la llave.

Giró el pomo de la puerta, adentrándose al piso del francés, en su mano derecha sostenía la fiambrera con el almuerzo, dejó aquello en la mesa del comedor, supuso que su novio estaría en su cuarto, quizá terminando el trabajo del que le habló; conforme se iba acercando escucho lo que parecían ser gemidos, sintió como estrujaban su corazón, apretó los puños y bufó bastante molesto.

-¡A-Antonio! No te oí llegar- Francis estaba completamente rojo, de un golpe cerro el ordenador y torpemente trató de cubrir su vergonzosa situación entre las piernas. El ojiverde estaba confundido y se sentía culpable por desconfiar de su novio, e imaginar situaciones de infidelidad. Ya más relajado, se acercó al escritorio, con Francis y abrió el ordenador…

-¡Francis! ¿Por qué coño estás viendo eso?- Ahora el que tenía las mejillas cual tomate, era él.

-Es que… yo- Con nerviosismo se rasco la nuca y sonreía sin saber que responder.

-No hemos tenido una cita decente y no nos hemos visto por culpa del trabajo-

Fue al fin, la respuesta del rubio, a lo cual el hispano ya apagaba el ordenador y arqueaba la ceja, no estaba seguro si eso era un buen argumento, hasta que sonrió con picardía y se sentó en el regazo del rubio, rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos.

-Pero si querías un Strepptease, podías habérmelo pedido- Pareciera que los orbes azules del galo saldrían de sus orbitas, estaba descolocado y jamás hubiera esperado aquella propuesta, por lo que tardó algunos segundos en reaccionar, acariciando la espalda del castaño, quien soltó una risita antes de besarle.

-¿De verdad lo harías Antonio?-

-¿Y porque no? Eres mi novio y si eso te complace, está bien- Antonio junto su frente con la de Francis, mientras decía aquellas palabras, que no hicieron más que dibujar una sonrisa en el ojiazul.

-Entonces, dejare que me complazcas- Al término de dicha frase, el galo dio una fuerte nalgada en el hispano.

* * *

La habitación de Francis estaba a media luz, gracias a la pequeña lámpara de noche. El francés, se había quedado en su silla con ruedas, esperando y la verdad se sentía algo nervioso y ansioso, podría comerse incluso las uñas, de no ser porque aquellas manías no le agradaban. Antonio apareció en su puerta, vistiendo una camisa de talla XL, descalzo y con corbata, además de esa brillante y perfecta sonrisa; no pudo evitar no sonreír, por desgracia tuvo que reprimirse las ganas de ir con él y (literalmente) comérselo a besos, no por que quisiera, más bien el castaño le había advertido:

" _Si te acercas antes de tiempo, te juro que estarás en abstinencia y solo podrás ver y arreglar tu posible problema solo_ " No sería justo ver sin diversión, no le quedaba de otra más que esperar. Antonio caminó hasta la cama, hincándose en ella de tal manera que sus rodillas estaban separadas, se inclinó al frente sonriendo provocativamente.

-¿Estás listo?- Con cara de idiota, el galo asintió y cruzó la pierna derecha, a la espera y solo vio al castaño rodar por la cama, quedando boca arriba, con los brazos extendidos y las rodillas flexionadas, levantó ambas piernas y las abrió, otorgando a Francis una vista perfecta de su intimidad, con una especie de maroma, Antonio volvió a quedar de frente a él, recostado en la cama; haciendo un movimiento similar al de un gato estirándose, el culo del ojiverde quedó en popa y su torso pegado al colchón, poco a poco el hispano se incorporaba, quedando en su posición inicial y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Desabotonándose tortuosamente lento aquella camisa, dejando solo visible su torso, moviendo las caderas en círculos lentos, provocando al galo, sonriéndole mientras tiraba de la corbata y se relamía los labios.

Francis cubrió su boca, y un tic nervioso apareció en su pierna izquierda, las ansias lo carcomían por dentro, quería abalanzarse como león hambriento sobre su presa, la misma presa que lo tentaba a devorarlo. El corazón le latía a mil al ver esa cara tan llena de inocente lujuria, deshaciéndose por completo de esa camisa y dejando su perfecto cuerpo al descubierto, Antonio jugaba con sus pezones, con su miembro, por momentos metía dos dedos en su boca y los lamía, la vista de Francis era tan deliciosamente tentadora, apretó los puños alrededor de los brazos de la silla, siguió viendo el espectáculo, muriéndose de ganas de ser él, el que introdujera los dedos en el hispano, quería ser él, quien se viera separado de los labios españoles por ese fino hilo de saliva.

" _Maldición_ " No aguataría por mucho esas ganas de follárselo ahora mismo y menos cuando era Antonio quien se auto daba nalgadas e introducía sus dedos en su entrada, jadeando para él, susurrando en gemidos su nombre… ¿Qué importaba ahora? Se abalanzo sobre él, besándole y mordiendo sus labios, acariciando aquella piel canela, dejándose llevar, sintiendo las manos morenas quitarle la camisa y lo mismo con su pantalón, acariciando su despierta hombría por encima de la tela del bóxer; besaba con pasión el cuello de Antonio, lo marcaba como suyo, al tiempo que le masturbaba y le oía gemir cada vez más fuerte.

El vaivén y el crujir de la cama no se hicieron esperar… la lujuria y el placer volvían a inundar la atmosfera, hasta que ambos contrastantes cuerpos se fundían juntos en el éxtasis, en el placer orgásmico terminado con un sonoro gemido del hispano y la última estocada, la más fuerte a la vez que la más ansiada por ambos, finalizando con un beso y tratando de acomodar la desordenada sabana e intentar dormir, después de un par de rondas sería mejor descansar…

* * *

Volvían a ser una pareja normal, que paseaba por las empedradas calles tomados de la mano, Antonio sonreía, demasiado feliz, esperando el momento para contarle a Francis y dando gracias porque su novio, no tuviera pendientes.

Hacía frio y los arboles ya no tenían ninguna hoja, el camino que se extendía ante ellos, era de un perfecto blanco, al igual que ellos, había otras parejas caminando abrazados, con los dedos envueltos en guantes y entrelazados con los contrarios. Francis sostenía un café, el cual ya se estaba enfriando. Después de un sorbo, casi se atraganta por lo que su novio declaraba.

-¡¿Qué?!- Esa sonrisa inocente, perfectamente delineada y esos ojos llenos de brillo, no podía evitar no sonreírle también, a pesar de su desconcierto.

-Ya no trabajaré más en esos videos- Volvió a decir y esta vez, le estrechó entre sus brazos, medio año esperando que solo fuera para él, esperando que ese cuerpo no lo volviese a ver nadie más, por fin un Dios invisible cumplía sus deseos egoístas.

Después de romper el abrazo y botar en el cesto de basura el vaso vacío de café, el rubio cuestionó la decisión de su novio.

-He decidido que si voy estar contigo, voy a estarlo al cien por ciento y mi trabajo contaba como infidelidad- Antonio sonreía con la misma jovialidad de siempre y quizá hasta más, Francis también sonrió.

-Espero que mis deseos egoístas y mis celos no te hayan llevado a tal decisión-

-Ya te he dicho que no, lo hago porque quiero estar contigo y porque… Porque te quiero y me enamoré de ti- Detuvo su andar, separándose del hispano por unos cuantos pasos, viéndole volverse a él con una sonrisa en los labios. Se sentía el más afortunado, el más feliz, avanzo los pasos que le separaban de su novio, sosteniendo su rostro entre las manos, no hacían falta palabras, solo un beso, un beso que se sentía diferente a los demás. Un beso que daba inicio a algo nuevo dentro de ellos, su relación se volvía cada vez más fuerte y quien sabe, quizás era el momento a dar un paso más.

* * *

 _ **¡PERDONADME!**_

 _ **Os doy un aviso u algo más del capitulo de hoy.**_

 ** _AGH! Ya los tenía abandonados queridos lectores, ¿siquiera tengo lectores? (momento sad) En fin, ¿Qué tengo que decir acerca de esto? Pues no mucho en realidad, creo que el titulo dice mucho del rumbo que lleva la relación de estos dos y que nos aproximamos al final, ojalá pudiera deciros algo más pero eso significa un spoiler y no lo voy hacer, lo que si es que me gustaría saber si vosotros tenéis una teoría de adonde es que va la relación de Francis y Antonio._**

 ** _Además de que esto lo he tenido algo abandonado y con telarañas porque, he tenido otros proyectitos en mente, los cuales quizá también publique aquí y dejadme un review si es que te gustaría leerlos, son del fandom yaoi de Gravity Falls y otros, en realidad es un multifandom. ¿Por qué es que os digo esto? Pues porque un escritor es feliz si existen personas que leen sus historias y en lo personal, me gustaría saber si vosotros leerían el resto de mis ideas._**

 ** _Bye! *-*/_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo** **9: Sobre todo en las malas**

 _Todo lo que quería era tener una vida normal, encontrar un trabajo "decente", por decirlo de alguna forma y llevar un romance de película… Pobre Antonio, ojalá le hubieran dicho antes de que él mismo se diera cuenta. Dejó su trabajo, porque quería estabilidad, porque de algún modo era infiel y, aunque él no le dijese nada, sabía que al francés le dolía_.

Había salido de buena mañana, con su mejor sonrisa y con un traje chaqueta, esperando con ello, dar una buena impresión. Y ahí se encontraba, sentado en una de las mesitas al aire libre, en una cafetería del Barrio Latino, la chica sentada frente a él, vestía camisa blanca y chaleco negro, al igual que el mandil y los pantalones; la pequeña entrevista consistía en simples preguntas, ¿Cómo te ves en 5 años? ¿Por qué te interesa el puesto? ¿Cómo manejas la presión?, incluso preguntó si sabía hacer un buen café y lates, simples preguntas, hasta que llegó la pregunta más incómoda, el primer indicio de la condena de Antonio: _Háblame de ti y tu anterior empleo._ ¿Cómo respondes eso? Antonio se mordió con nerviosismo el labio inferior, cerró los puños sobre la mesa, sin saber que decir, debatiéndose mentalmente sobre su respuesta, no podía mentir pero tampoco es que decir: _Trabaje en la industria pornográfica,_ fuese su mejor carta.

El silencio entre ambos se hacía cada vez más incómodo, molesto y tornaba el ambiente pesado, hasta que se decidió a hablar y tratar de ser honesto, esperando ser juzgado.

-Mi anterior trabajo no tenia nada que ver con este, en realidad- hizo una pausa y soltó un largo suspiro, antes de continuar.

-En realidad trabajé como actor porno…- La chica dejó caer la mandíbula, realmente impresionada y sin saber que decir, boqueo un par de veces, antes de levantarse y, con actitud de reproche a la vez que de sorpresa, apretó los labios.

-Lo siento, pero tenemos una imagen que fácilmente podrías arruinar…- La jovialidad del hispano se esfumó, bajó la mirada y su blanca sonrisa se escondió tras una mirada triste y frustrada, " _Pero que prejuiciosos",_ quería convencerse a sí mismo de que no era él, sino más bien una especie de tabú relacionado a su anterior trabajo. Probaría suerte en _Montmartre_ , en algún cabaret, el _Moulin rouge_ parecía buena opción.

Legó ahí, con la esperanza de que le dieran un puesto, bailarín, mesero, barman, lo que fuera. Se recargo sobre la barra, aun de pie, frente a él, se encontraba un sujeto algo mayor y regordete, un poco canoso y de lentes redondos, con cara de pocos amigos, aquel sujeto le dio una rápida vista al ojiverde, de arriba abajo, se lo comió con la mirada antes de preguntar lo de siempre; por otro lado del cabaret, hacían aparición un par de hombres, altos y fornidos, quizá parte de la seguridad o quizá no, uno de ellos tenía tatuajes sobre su bronceada tez y cabellos de un rubio muy opaco, el segundo era de piel más clara y cabello negro, algo largo y ondulado; observaron al ojiverde y como si el culo en pompa del hispano fuese un foco rojo, con una etiqueta que pone "nalguéame", esos dos armarios andantes cachetearon con fuerza las nalgas españolas, provocándole un quejido de dolor y por acto reflejo, se volvió y le pegó una buena hostia en el hocico a uno de esos hombres.

-¡¿Pero que coño os pasa?!- Primero habló el regordete detrás de la barra, seguido de él, el hispano se disponía a defender su orgullo.

-¡Pero que mierda es esa copón! ¿Quién os ha dicho que podéis tocarme?- Antonio se mantenía alerta, en caso de que alguno de ellos quisiera regresarle el golpe, pero al contrario a lo que pensó, uno de ellos, el tipo de cabello azabache y ojos dorados, se acercó y lo rodeo por los hombros, tomándolo por el mentón, obligándole a verlo.

-Pero cariño, que mala leche traes- El castaño quiso liberarse de su agarre, trató de empujarle y entonces apareció Auguste, con el labio ligeramente enrojecido, quien también se acercó a él, rodeándolo pero por la cintura, era como si se lo quisieran compartir entre ellos dos.

-Pero ¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí? Auguste, Louis- El viejo regordete, antes ignorado por los tres más jóvenes, llamo su atención, alzando la voz algo irritado. -¿Es que os conocéis?- Antonio negó rápidamente con la cabeza, se sentía incomodo en medio de aquel par de tipos verdes.

-Pero cariño, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Si yo te veo todos los días- El ojiverde arqueo la ceja, la cercanía con el rostro de Louis le hacía enrojecer, arrugó la nariz, le mareaba el olor a licor.

-¿Por qué me llamas cariño?- La sonrisa lujuriosa de Louis, con un par de dientes de plata, causo que sus tripas se retorcieran y todos sus sentidos se pusieran alerta, todo aquel espectáculo le daba muy mala espina. La mano de Auguste en su cadera, discretamente descendía, Antonio sintió el tacto del contrario y su rostro se descompuso, total repelús que le causaban esos dos y sin dudarlo, de un empujón alejó las libidinosas manos del tatuado, quien cayó de sentón y lo cual causo que el fornido azabache le abrazara por la espalda. La situación se salía de control, el regordete canoso tomó las riendas de aquella discusión, a la que no encontraba ni pies ni cabeza.

-¡Basta ya! ¡Tú, levántate y cúrate ese labio, tú suelta al chico y usted jovencito…!- A regañadientes y refunfuñando, ambos mastodontes obedecieron al hombre mayor y se retiraron, no sin antes señalar acusadoramente al castaño.

-Si lo contratas, la primera noche la tendrá conmigo…-

-¡Hey Antonio! Esta vez no habrá cámaras que te graben cuando gimas para mí… Adiós estrellita caída del porno- Antonio abrió como platos aquellas esmeraldas que tenía por ojos y cerro los puños, enojado, su respiración era tosca, como el bufido de un gran toro, antes de lanzarse contra el capote y ganas no le faltaban para correr detrás de ellos y repartir hostias, pero aquella acción se quedaría encerrada en él. Preso de la ira, se retiró de ahí a grandes zancadas, murmurando maldiciones y sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, pero no era tristeza, era la impotencia que sintió en ese momento, las ganas de descargar ese enojo y tal vez, también esa tristeza que pasaba a un segundo plano en ese instante.

* * *

Un día pesado, bosquejos por aquí y por allá, desparpajados dentro de la carpeta que llevaba bajo el brazo; se preguntaba si Antonio consiguió algún trabajo, sonrió para sí mientras se adentraba al edificio, a paso tranquilo y relajado, a pesar de sentir su nariz roja y helada por el frío.

-¡Hey Francis! Dejaron un paquete triste en tu puerta- Era extraño que el americano no hiciera algún chiste malo y saludara con normalidad, le respondió con una sonrisa y ya, vio la espalda del joven policía alejarse y subió ahora con un poco más de prisa y curiosidad. Jamás espero ver a su moreno novio, con la espalda recargada en su puerta y abrazando sus rodillas contra el pecho, como si de un vagabundo se tratase.

-Amor ¿Estás bien?- se arrodillo junto a él, abrazándolo y consiguiendo que el ojiverde enterrara su rostro en el pecho del francés, Francis, bastante sorprendido por esa acción y más aún por los hipidos de Antonio, lo acunó entre sus brazos, protegiéndolo de algo que aún desconocía. No preguntó, no dijo nada, tan solo abrazaba el cuerpo del castaño, acariciando esos desordenados mechones de chocolate, Antonio se trataba de controlar, pero es que simplemente no entendía ¿Por qué recibía un trato diferente? ¿Es que ser ex actor porno era algo tan desagradable? ¿Tan mala presentación daba? Se quería convencer a sí mismo, se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez, que solo había sido un mal día, mañana lo intentaría otra vez.

Por fin el hispano logra regular su respiración, hablar con calma y dar un tierno y casto beso sobre los labios de Francis. Ambos se pusieron en pie y el rubio acarició la mejilla izquierda de Antonio.

-¿Ha pasado algo malo amor?- Antonio apretó los labios y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-No, nada, un mal día para encontrar trabajo- Suspiró con pesadez. -Estoy cansado, voy a casa- Intentó subir las escaleras, un agarre en su muñeca le impidió alejarse y al volver el rostro al galo, se encontró con una expresión que no supo como interpretar.

-No mientas Antonio, ¿Es que he hecho algo malo?- El hispano bajo la mirada, negó lentamente, no quería que su pareja se hiciese ideas equivocadas así que sonrió con esa jovialidad de siempre, disfrazando su tristeza, ya ajustaría cuentas con esos dos armarios del cabaret.

-¿Tienes hambre?- Francis no supo a que venía el cambio tan repentino y alzando ambas cejas asintió, aunque un poco dudoso.

-Bien, vamos prepararé algo ¿Qué te apetece?- Hablaba mientras giraba la llave dentro de la cerradura y abría su puerta. El castaño se agachó para alzar en brazos al esponjoso Pierre.

* * *

Si alguien lo derrumbaba, poco importaba él se volvería a levantar y se lanzaría de nuevo a la contienda, daría una buena batalla hasta lograr el triunfo. Y con esa mentalidad en positivo, el hispano se terminó su desayuno de huevos con jamón y jugo de naranja, dispuesto a conseguir otro trabajo. Se arregló su rebelde cabello, se puso algo de colonia y sonrió a su reflejo, mostrando su perfecta sonrisa, blanca y brillante; escribió un texto a su novio, deseándole los buenos días y mandándole un beso, mientras bajaba apresurado cada uno de los peldaños de madera.

Si no funcionaba como mesero de cafetería, probaría en un jardín de infancia, a él le gustaban los niños, le parecían de lo más adorables y tiernos, así que para el ojiverde, no sería molestia cuidar de ellos y soportar uno que otro berrinche. Se atusó la camisa al bajar del taxi y observó detenidamente la construcción, ladrillos naranjas y un arcoíris surcando el gran portón azul, por dentro era aún más impresionante y elegante, el chico de ojos violetas, lo dirigía a través de los muros, los cuales eran más bien arcoíris, en realidad todo el entorno era decorado con una explosión de color, el patio, las escaleras, los juegos y todo el material didáctico; el castaño deseó ser niño y acudir ahí, o tener un hijo y llevarlo ahí toda la semana.

Le mostraron la manera de trabajo, los alrededores y cada una de las aulas, Antonio brincaba de felicidad al ser contratado, un logro y no lo podía creer, estaba realmente feliz y quería compartir este pequeño éxito con su pareja. Tenía razón y el día anterior solo había sido un mal día, después de firmar el contrato y abrazar efusivamente a Roderich, quien frunció el ceño, pues el hispano le arrugó el traje; Antonio salió irradiando felicidad, no le importo regresar en metro, esto ameritaba una buena noche de copas con Francis.

-¿Qué, tienes el trabajo?... ¡Lo sabía!... Estoy tan feliz por ti… Claro, pasaré por una botella después del trabajo… También te quiero… _Adieu mon amour_ \- Su sonrisa bobalicona fue motivo de un interrogatorio por parte de Kiku.

-¿Por qué sonríes como idiota?- El japonés volvía con una pila de folios de colores, arqueo una de sus finas cejas negras y fijó su oscura mirada en el galo.

-Por fin consiguió un trabajo- El rubio abrazó al nipón, quien estaba poco acostumbrado a esa clase de arrebatos, por lo que tardó un poco en reaccionar y corresponder al francés.

-Me alegro por ti y por él- Tan inexpresivo como casi siempre solía ser.

* * *

Se levantó temprano, combinando un atuendo todo en negro, resaltando la cruz plateada que llevaba en el cuello y para dar un aire más intelectual, se puso gafas de grueso armazón y un gorrito de tela, esta vez, se llevó al hombro el pesado estuche de guitarra y emprendió la marcha junto con Francis, quien se ofreció a llevarlo al trabajo, aunque el trabajo del rubio quedara en el polo opuesto.

Fue una linda y muy fría mañana, en la que los pequeños niños, todos envueltos en gruesas chamarras y bufandas, entraban corriendo llenos de felicidad, al edificio. Entre los padres y madres que llevaban de la mano a sus respectivos hijos, se encontró con un rostro por demás familiar, cargando en hombros al pequeño rubio de ojos azules.

-¡Gilbert!- Antonio se acercó hasta el chico de cabellera platinada y chocó el puño con él.

-¡Pero hombre, mira donde te vengo a encontrar!- La brillante y pícara sonrisa del albino fue contagiada al ojiverde. -¡Oh sí! West es hora - En ese momento, Gilbert bajaba al pequeño rubio, quien con un escueto "Hola" saludó al hispano y se adentró al edificio.

-Igual de serio, lo opuesto a ti- Antonio y su albino amigo, observaban el andar tranquilo del menor, cuando estuvo lejos de su campo de visión, se entretuvieron en una charla.

-Cuando crezca será casi tan grandioso como yo, pero no quiero que siga mis pasos- Obviamente se refería a su actual trabajo, lo cual hizo que Antonio torciera su sonrisa.

-¿Sigues haciéndolo?- Antonio preguntó lo obvio, pero no tenía otra cosa en mente de lo cual charlar, Gilbert asintió y guardo sus pálidas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Es lo que nos da de comer, no es lo mejor y he tenido problemas por ello, pero no importa si West es feliz- Antonio entendía perfectamente que problemas, los mismos (y quizá peores) que los que pasó el hispano. Largo rato charlando, hasta que Roderich salió buscando al hispano, encontrándose con su persona menos favorita.

-¿Qué haces con tan mala compañía?- Barrió de arriba abajo al germano y se cruzó de brazos.

-Pero si es el señorito, ahora entiendo que tengas el puesto Antonio, este tipo mojaría sus bragas por ti- Ninguno lo resistió y soltaron una sonora carcajada, al contrario que ellos, Roderich frunció más el ceño, acostumbrado a esa clase de comentarios por parte de Gilbert y acomodó sus finas gafas en el puente de su nariz.

-Ven a mi oficina cuando termines de charlar con… el plebeyo- Con aire elegante y porte de caballero, el de ojos violetas les dio la espalda y a paso tranquilo se alejó de ambos.

-Tu nuevo jefe es una diva- Los dos pares de ojos estaban fijos en la espalda de aquel hombre, hasta que el hispano decidió despedirse, antes de que esto le trajera algún inconveniente con el austriaco.

-Tan diva como Taylor Swift, pero en fin, me dio gusto verte- Se volvieron a estrechar en un abrazo y palmeando con suavidad la espalda contraria. Antonio le dio un beso en la mejilla al alemán quien correspondió con una discreta cachetada en el culo español. Menuda manera de despedirse.

* * *

 **Hey! Queridas criaturitas del bosque, pues nada, pensaba en publicar algo el 14 (que novedad y si, maldito cliché) pero decidí que sería mejor hasta que termine esto, lo cual será pronto :9 ¿o no? Y pasando al asunto del fanfic, pues creo que lo más relevante que puedo comentar, es la actitud de nuestro hispano favorito y el ímpetu con el que parece ocultarle a Francis su "problema" y es que siempre he pensado que Antonio es alguien reservado que prefiere resolver las cosas por su cuenta, demostrando lo fuerte que es, además de que es alguien muy orgulloso e impulsivo.**

 **Diría algo más pero eso es spoiler, ¿Confirmo sospechas de una boda? Sí, no, quizás y espero no me maten por ser malo con Antonio.**

 **En fin, creo que es todo por hoy**

 **Un besazo a todo/as MUACK!  
** **BYE *-*/**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Sobre todo en las malas (2/2)**

Todo parecía ir bien, es más parecía mejorar, después de aquella pésima experiencia en el cabaret, el puesto en el jardín de infancia era todo ternura y armonía, sus clases siempre trataba de hacerlas acompañadas de música, aunque algunos pequeños fuesen un tanto revoltosos, como por ejemplo Lovino, típico de hermano celoso defendiendo al pequeño Feliciano, siempre peleando con el hermano menor de Gilbert. Por suerte que Antonio sabía controlarlos, enviándolos al rincón para que dejaran de pelear. Gajes del oficio, como acabar manchado de pintura y traer a casa palitos de paleta o dibujos de los niños, a ojos de Francis era como ver a una esposa después de jugar con los hijos, Antonio daba ternura.

Pero de un momento a otro, esa buena racha en el kínder, se volvió otra de las peores experiencias del castaño. Empezando por recibir piropos inapropiados a la hora de entrada de los niños, chiflidos, una vez, platicando con Gilbert, un chico que pudo haber sido cualquiera, ofreció unos cuantos billetes a cambio de ver al albino besando y toqueteando a Antonio. Por supuesto, esta clase de cosas, hacía que algunas madres viesen con malos ojos al hispano, poco tardaron las habladurías en llegar a oídos de Roderich y el internet no ayudaba mucho.

Estaba en el suelo, sentado en postura india, tocando la guitarra, cantando con los niños y Roderich llegó a interrumpir.

-Antonio, ¿Podemos hablar?- Colocando la palma encima de las cuerdas, la guitarra se calló y el hispano se puso en pie.

-¡Claro! Ahora vuelvo niños- Su guitarra se quedó recargada contra la pared y Antonio siguió al "señorito" por los coloridos pasillos, hasta llegar a su oficina.

-Bien Roderich ¿Qué querías hablar?- Antonio, con total desfachatez, se sentó en una de las cómodas y acolchadas sillas de cuero, frente al castaño de ojos violetas, poco le faltó para subir los pies al escritorio.

-Antonio, no sé cómo decirte esto, pero han llegado rumores- El hispano esperaba que no hablara del incidente en la entrada.

-La gente habla, sea lo que sea, no es verdad- Movía las manos, tratando de quitar importancia.

-Es que _ese_ es el problema, _es verdad-_ Los orbes verdes miraban fijamente los ojos violetas, por su parte, el austriaco entrelazó sus manos apoyando, sobre estas su mentón, siguió hablando.

-Antonio, una de las madres cree que podrías abusar de los alumnos, de hecho quiere hablar contigo- El moreno iba a responder algo, más una femenina y tosca voz le hizo callar y volver la mirada a la puerta, ahí, en el marco se encontraba una mujer robusta y pelirroja, algo mayor. La mujer entró y escudriño al hispano, arrugando la nariz y torciendo los labios, como si con solo verle le asqueara.

-Efectivamente, no creo que alguien como tú deba enseñar aquí y mucho menos estar cerca de los niños- Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, sus nudillos estaban blancos y apretó la mandíbula, no quería ser grosero, pero es que esta tía llegaba y lo acusaba de pedofilia, algo tenía que hacer.

-¿Pero de que esta hablando? Jamás tocaría a los niños- La señora bufó y sus labios rojos y gruesos se fruncieron.

-¿Y qué puedo esperar de un depravado como tú? Acostarse con hombres, que asco- Roderich se mantenía serio, observando todo, aunque la atmosfera se tornaba pesada, para los tres, Antonio, trataba de mantener la calma, fulminaba con la mirada a aquella estirada mujer.

-No puede juzgarme y tampoco tiene argumento, jamás tocaría a esos niños- Y era verdad, defendía su postura y su trabajo, además de su reputación.

-Querido, si con solo googlear tu nombre aparecerán tus indecentes videos y fotografías, ¿Crees que alguien como tú es apto para los niños?- ¿Cómo es que esa mujer sabía? Cada quien su intimidad, pero aquello que dijo, sobre internet, sí, ya lo sabía, pero una parte de él, la inocente parte de Antonio, creía que saliendo del mundillo todo eso quedaría atrás, menudo error, como toda estrella que deja atrás el mundo del espectáculo, su retiro se vuelve noticia y Antonio, ahora formaba parte de aquello, por eso de repente los piropos, por eso el chico que pidió unos cuantos besos con Gilbert. Agachó la mirada, si esa mujer decía aquello, era por ese instinto de madre protectora, erróneo pensar así de él, pero ¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

-Lo siento Antonio, pero por imagen de la escuela y seguridad, me temo que tendré que despedirte- _Otra vez no…_ Otro trabajo del que es echado, ¿Es que tendría que volver a la industria pornográfica? No, arriesgaría su felicidad con el francés… _Francis, perdóname…_ Aun con la mirada baja, asintió, poco después escuchó que su aún jefe despedía a la señora, se quedó un momento solo en la oficina.

Revisó su reloj, faltaba poco para el descanso, tomaría sus cosas y se iría, sin decir nada más.

Frustrado y con las manos en los bolsillos, la guitarra al hombro, sus ojos se perdían en el pavimento, un corto viaje por el metro hasta llegar a casa.

Se sentó en uno de los peldaños, cerca de su propia puerta y saco la guitara, no supo porque, pero dejo el estuche abierto, en el suelo, ¿Quería que le dejasen monedas? Tal vez. Y comenzó a tocar una melodía, algo triste, captando la atención de unos cuantos vecinos, quienes simplemente se asomaron sin decir nada, uno de ellos, fue Francis, estaba en su día libre, esperando que su novio volviese del trabajo. Resultó extraño escuchar la guitarra a esas horas, aún era temprano como para que Antonio estuviese en casa, así que subió encontrándose con un cabizbajo español, sus ojos azules como el cielo, se posaron en el estuche abierto, lanzó una moneda. Las esmeraldas que el castaño tenía por ojos, se encontraron con los azules del galo, le sonrió de lado, negando suavemente con la cabeza, Francis se sentó a su lado y Antonio siguió tocando, hasta que sintió el peso de algo en su hombro y la dulce esencia del galo le inundo la pituitaria, haciendo que dejase de tocar, recargo su cabeza en la del galo y su derecha subió a la nívea mejilla de Francis.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor?- El moreno soltó un suspiro, sentía que había defraudado a dos personas, una de ellas Francis y la otra, a sí mismo.

-Me han despedido…- Su voz carecía de toda esa verborrea, Francis torció los labios y tomo la mano de Antonio, estaba fría besó su dorso.

-¿Han dicho porque?- De repente algo en el pasillo se volvió más interesante para el ojiverde, ignoró la pregunta del francés.

-Bien, vamos adentro- Francis, al no obtener respuesta, se movió, haciendo que toda la atención de Antonio se centrase en él, extendió su mano, ayudándolo a ponerse en pie, para posteriormente entrar en casa del morocho.

-¿Lo sabías?- Francis cerraba la puerta, tardó en entender la pregunta de Antonio.

-¿Saber qué?- No, no lo había entendido.

-Una celebridad del porno se retira, soy la novedad- El rubio no sabía que decir, era cierto y muchos videos habían salido, como pan caliente, Kiku se los había mostrado en esa semana. Francis entendió que ese detalle, fue lo que le costó el empleo. No supo que más hacer y simplemente abrazo a su pareja por la espalda, recargando su mentón en uno de sus hombros.

-No creas que esto me alejará de ti, voy a estar en tus buenos y malos momentos- Antonio sonrió y puso sus manos encima de las de su novio, entrelazando sus dedos.

-Pero Francis, es como si en la frente tuviese un cartel que pone "EX Estrella Porno"-

-Antoine, la gente siempre va hablar, ya se les pasará- O al menos eso esperaba, que sí no su novio no conseguiría un buen trabajo.

-¡NO! No lo olvidarán de la noche a la mañana, quiero hacer una vida contigo, una familia ¿Crees que voy a poder adoptar con ese pasado? ¡NO!- Los zafiros que el galo tenia por ojos casi salen de sus orbitas ¿Escuchó bien? ¿Adoptar? Dios, benditos sus oídos por escucharlo, aunque jamás pensó que el ojiverde pensara en un futuro así con él… una familia, juntos, casados. Ahora tenía más razones para no separarse de Antonio.

-Familia- Repitió en apenas un susurro.

-Entonces mi amor, trabajemos por lograr una familia, no importa tu anterior trabajo- Se acercó a él, tomándolo por la cintura y besando con lentitud sus labios, degustando cada milímetro de la cavidad española, tan lento que parecía que el reloj se detuvo.

-Te quiero- Antonio junto su frente con la contraria, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

El despido había sido una cosa y él lo entendía, pero Antonio y la gente, habían llegado al borde de su paciencia.

-No quiero salir con un espía, quiero presumirte al mundo ¡Joder!- Durante unas semanas, eso de ser una ex estrella del porno había sido una de las mejores noticias que recibió, pero en cuanto los comentarios indecorosos llegaban al pasear de la mano por Monceau, o aquella vez que casi lo retienen por golpear a otro chico, pero es que hombre, que un tío llegue de la nada y de una cachetada en el culo de tu pareja, se merecía ese puñetazo y mira que Francis no era muy devoto de las peleas.

A raíz de aquello, el hispano empezó con usar un chándal exageradamente grande y pantalones holgados, a veces cuando tenía una cita con Francis, usaba el chándal gigante y unos texanos no demasiado ajustados y una gorra, el rubio toleraba un poco la ropa holgada y la gorra, pero llegó el punto en el que Antonio no quería ni besarle en público, ¿Por qué? Simple, se aferraba a la idea de que lo iban a reconocer. Ahora, no solo le bastó con la gorra, también se puso gafas de sol.

-Antonio por el amor de una banana, no hace sol ¡Déjame ver tus hermosos ojos!- Ya no toleraba esto, se supone que si tienes el cuerpo que él tiene, lo mínimo es presumirlo y no se diga de esa sonrisa y esos brillantes y alegres ojos verdes.

-No hace falta que grites- Con parsimonia, el moreno se sacó las gafas y las colgó en el cuello del chándal, el café que pidieron pronto les fue servido, Antonio también se había quitado la gorra y revolvía el café, Francis se sintió privilegiado, pensando sarcásticamente " _O mira, hasta se quitó la gorra, estoy de suerte"_ pero sin duda haría algo con respecto a las muestras de afecto en público.

Extendió su mano por la mesa, cuidando de no derramar el líquido caliente, hasta tocar la mano del castaño, extrañamente fue correspondido, sonrió.

-Te ves tan apetecible hoy, más que este _croissant-_ El sonrojo en las mejillas del español fue evidente, volvió a colocarse la gorra, cubriendo su rostro y bebiéndose el café.

-No digas esas cosas así como así- El galo dejo caer la cabeza, suspirando con resignación y tomó la humeante taza entre sus manos, bebiéndose también o que había dentro.

Antonio levantó la mirada y se sintió mal, quizá si estaba llegando a extremos; por debajo de la mesa, Francis sintió que algo rozaba su pierna, subiendo por su rodilla, sonrió al tocar la mano de su pareja, quien le devolvió el gesto, pero esta vez mostrando sus pefectos y blancos dientes, como antes solía hacer.

* * *

 **Well well well, miren quien decidió aparecer. Así es, su servidor.**

 **Espero os haya gustado este cap, espero lo hayan disfrutado y perdónenme por no actualizar, esta vez prometo una actualización para la siguiente semana.**

 **¿Comentarios para hoy? Si, por ahí leí el caso de una ex estrella del porno y lamentablemente ella tampoco recibía buen trato de la gente, así que decidí inspirar este capítulo y el anterior en ella.**

 **Alguien dijo boda y la respuesta está aquí, aquí y en un tal vez.**

 _ **Joyce:**_ _ **¡Hey! Hola, pues bienvenido seas a la historia y que bueno que os haya gustado, espero que este cap también sea de tu agrado.**_

 _ **Guest: Felicidad amarga, si supongo que si lo es.**_

 **En fin creo que nada más por ahora, uff, nos acercamos al final. Agradezco que os toméis la molestia de leerme y comentarme, aunque seáis un lector fantasma te lo agradezco.**

 **Bye (*u*)/**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 Y si… ¿Lo Intentamos?**

Desde sus despidos y los contantes rechazos del español, hacía su actitud melosa, Francis sentía que su relación pendía de un hilo porque, los despidos eran una cosa, pero la paranoia y aquella actitud tan cortante, eran otra.

-Te lo juro, no sale sin que se cubra con gorra y lentes de sol- Francis se quejaba con Kiku, quien solo lo observaba con detenimiento y bebía té helado. Para el nipón, esta clase de charlas con el galo, eran el pan de cada día, Kiku ya no sabía que decirle al francés para que volviera avivar la pasión en su relación.

-Creo que deberías ignorarle por un buen tiempo o al menos hacer como que su actitud te importa una mierda- Francis quería jalarse los pelos por la frustración.

-¡Pero es que anda! ¡Ni me toma la mano cuando salimos, ni un besito, nada!- El galo hizo un puchero y dejo caer su cabeza en sus brazos, cruzados sobre la mesa. El azabache solo lo veía de soslayo, juraría que hasta él perdería los estribos por ver al francés así.

En otro lugar, no demasiado lejos de allí; hablaban animadamente, un español y germano, hablaban de todo y nada a la vez, bebían un par de jarras bien frías de cerveza.

-¿Qué tal va la relación con tu novio?- Gilbert también había notado que, el normalmente efusivo Antonio, no le hablara con la misma ilusión que antes acerca de su pareja. Y la verborrea con la que hablaba en ese momento, se esfumó, la mirada de Antonio se ensombreció.

-Que te digo, vamos en empicada- De repente para el castaño, el suelo se volvió más interesante, mordía su labio, por dentro se decía a sí mismo que era el peor novio del mundo, siempre tan esquivo, llegando a un punto en el que parecían más un par de desconocidos que una pareja. Gilbert no decía nada, la verdad no se le daba bien animar a la gente, así que en vez de cagarla, prefería callar, o quizá no.

-Tu paranoia acabara con ustedes- El hispano volvió la mirada al pruso, como diciéndole "Gracias, que reconfortante", el albino sonrió y pego una fuerte palmada en la espalda al moreno.

-No te lamentes, si Francis sigue a tu lado, se merece algo de tu actitud empalagosa y alegre de siempre- La perfecta sonrisa del ojiverde apareció en su rostro, contagiando el gesto al albino. Entre plática y plática, el sol comenzó a descender, coloreando el cielo de rojos y violetas con azul, Gilbert se despidió del que es su mejor amigo y le deseo suerte con el gabacho.

Antonio puso algo de orden, recogiendo las jarras vacías y tecleando un "te quiero", para posteriormente enviarlo, se detuvo a pensar en lo que el albino le había dicho, y tenía razón, si Francis seguía con él, lo mínimo que podía hacer era dejar de evitar sus mimos y caricias; cuanto las extrañaba, sentir sus besos en sus labios, su cuello, la nuca… extrañaba el tacto del rubio sobre su piel, quemándola, extrañaba sentirlo dentro, sus pieles sudadas frotándose, extrañaba las tardes que salían juntos, con los dedos entrelazados, abrazados, la película que no vieron en el cine, le ponía el solo recordar cada cosa que extrañaba del rubio. Que estúpido se sentía, era verdad que los comentarios indecorosos le incomodaban, pero ¿Qué más da? La gente siempre tendrá algo o alguien de quien hablar, poco importaba ahora, lo que de verdad le interesaba era su relación con el rubio.

* * *

El cielo parecía arder, nubes rojizas lo adornaban y la sobra del arco del Triunfo era digna de fotografiar, sonrió al revisar los mensajes y ver el "te quiero" de Antonio, la verdad hace tiempo que Francis no leía uno así, sin que él lo enviara primero, le hacía ilusión que su novio tomara la iniciativa. Aparcó la motocicleta y recibió un nuevo mensaje; Dios, que bueno que nadie más podía ver lo que ahora el veía, una foto de _su_ hispano sin camisa, con la lengua en los labios y su izquierda se tocaba aquel torso esculpido con cincel por Miguel Ángel; el pie de foto le hizo correr como si no hubiera mañana, ponía "Sé que tendrás un problema con esto, yo puedo solucionarlo".

Subió de dos en dos, ignorando al americano que le saludaba, subió hasta la puerta del español, encontrándola abierta, se mordió el labio inferior mientras se adentraba, cerrando a su espalda y encontrando las luces apagadas, solo las pequeñas lamparitas del suelo, daban un toque misterioso con su escasa iluminación. Dejo su saco colgado en la percha y el portafolios en la mesa de la sala, anduvo hasta la recamara de su pareja, encontrándola casi a oscuras, solo la chimenea estaba encendida.

Sintió las manos del ojiverde recorrer su espalda y colarse hasta su pecho, sintiendo que el castaño, pegaba su pecho a la espalda propia y daba sutiles besos en la nuca del rubio. Lo llamó entre susurros, sonriendo.

-Antonio- El moreno mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, antes de lamerla y susurrar en el oído del galo.

-Te quiero- Le dio un beso y volvió a susúrrale.

–Te necesito- Fue suficiente para que Francis se virara y abrazara al moreno por la cintura, acercando sus cuerpos, dándose cuenta que él estaba sin camisa, devoró con pasión los labios españoles, sus lenguas danzaban juntas, rompieron el beso, juntando sus frentes, sonreían y se perdían en la mirada del otro. El rubio hundió su cara en el cuello de Antonio, embriagándose con su aroma, besando la piel de sus hombros y sintiendo los dedos de Antonio enredarse en sus cabellos y descendiendo por su camisa, forcejeando con los botones, el rubio ayudo a deshacerse de las prendas, sacándose los zapatos, ayudándose con sus mismos pies.

Una nueva ronda de besos inició, el sonido de sus labios y los sutiles suspiros que soltaba Antonio inundaban la atmosfera, aun abrazados y besándose llegaron a la cama, Francis levantó al hispano sujetándolo por los muslos desnudos, Antonio rodeo con sus brazos su cuello y sintiendo la tela de las sabanas en su espalda, el rubio acariciaba sus piernas, su torso y daba pequeños mordiscos en el cuello y hombros del ojiverde. Separándose ligeramente, observando el brillo del fuego en los ojos de Antonio, esa pasión que creía perdida volvía a arder, quemando la cordura del francés, como el fuego en la chimenea a los leños.

-Como te extrañe- Acaricio la mejilla del moreno, quien le sonreía como antes solía hacerlo, mezclando esa sonrisa con lujuria, deseo y cariño. Sus labios volvieron a juntarse, saboreando los ajenos, hundiéndose en la cavidad del otro y jugando con la lengua contraria, Antonio paseaba sus manos por la espalda de Francis y desordenaba sus rubios cabellos, le dejaba marcas y sentía las níveas manos quemando su piel, jugueteando con sus pezones. El galo se levantó, hasta hincarse y desabrocho su cinturón, el castaño entendió lo que debía hacer y llevó ambas manos a la cremallera del rubio, bajando el pantalón junto con el bóxer, liberando el despierto miembro del rubio, lamiendo tortuosamente lento, acariciando sus piernas y parte de su torso, Antonio engulló casi por completo la hombría del galo, observando desde abajo al rubio, quien se encendía más teniendo aquella vista. Enredo sus dedos en los mechones castaños, marcándole un ritmo, los labios de Antonio se unían a la punta por un fino hilo de saliva. Antes de que volviera a su trabajo, Francis se agachó y volvió a besar al castaño, empujándolo hasta dejarlo de nuevo bajo suyo, retirando sus calzoncillos a la vez que repartía besos por la virilidad de Antonio y sus muslos, el hispano se sonrojó y ladeo la mirada.

-Te ves encantador así, sonrojado, déjame verte- Tomo al castaño por las mejillas, acercándose para besarlo y susurrar contra sus labios.

-Parece tu primera vez- La risa que tanto extrañaba, volvió a oírla.

-Después de cómo me he portado, podría decir que si es mi primera vez- El galo sonrió y beso con ternura la frente del castaño, a la vez que entraba poco a poco en él, ganándose gemidos más sonoros y alguno que otro suspiro acallado con besos. Los cuerpos se fundían juntos en el placer, los gemidos de Antonio y los jadeos del francés hacían eco en la estancia, las uñas del ojiverde dejaban surcos en la espalda del rubio y las estocadas se volvían más fuertes, las piernas del español rodeaban las caderas de Francis.

El rubio abrazó al castaño, y haló de el para sentarlo en su regazo, mientras lo embestía.

-F-Francis, por favor- El galo golpeaba un punto que volvía loco a Antonio, quien pedía más y más del rubio, hasta dejarse embriagar por el placer y hacer que su pareja se funda con él en el éxtasis. Se acurrucaron con la respiración agitada, el castaño recostó su cabeza en el níveo pecho del francés, quien lo rodeo por los hombros y acariciaba su rostro.

-Ya te extrañaba- Antonio sentía el latir del corazón del galo, sonrió antes de responderle.

-También te extrañe, deberíamos salir a una cita- Se levantó un poco, alcanzando los labios de su pareja, depositando un casto beso en ellos y sonriéndole.

-¿Ahora?- Correspondió la sonrisa del castaño y acaricio su mejilla con ternura. -¿No te apetece un segundo round y mañana la cita?- La verdad es que Francis no tenía muchas ganas de salir en ese momento, prefería disfrutar un poco más la intimidad del moreno y compartir una noche apasionada, tal vez con alguna película y palomitas; Antonio rio por lo bajo y se sentó a horcajadas en el regazo del rubio.

-Por cómo me he portado contigo, creo que puedo concederte los rounds que quieras- Delineaba con su índice el torso del galo y le sonreía con picardía, recibiendo suaves caricias en las piernas.

* * *

El sol se colaba sutilmente por la ventana, haciéndole arrugar la nariz y cubrirse torpemente con las mantas.

-Cariño… Antonio, despierta- Francis zarandeaba suavemente el hombro del castaño, quien solo respondió con un gruñido y removiéndose más en la cama, como un niño que no quiere levantarse. Francis intento otra vez.

-An-to-nio˜ Despierta mi amor- Con voz cantarina volvía a mover al hispano, a la vez que iba retirando la delicada sabana blanca. Antonio se movió y se cubrió con el brazo, Francis suspiró pero recibió una de las sonrisas de comercial del hispano.

El rubio se agachó y beso los labios de su novio, sintió que le rodeaba por el cuello, atrayéndolo más hacia sí y profundizando el beso.

Después de una ronda de besos, el rubio fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, mientras que Antonio se fue a la ducha y dando vueltas al asunto del vestuario, en serio le preocupaba que volvieran a lanzarle piropos indecorosos, pero más importaba su noviazgo, ya había hecho sufrir a Francis, privándole de besos, caricias y muestras de afecto en público; la espuma resbalaba por su piel conforme el agua iba cayendo, se amarro una toalla a la cintura y abrió su olvidado guardarropa.

En la cocina, el galo acomodaba la mesa, colocando las tazas con café y los platos con una torrecita de tortitas, había traído fresas y plátanos, además de la miel; sus orbes azules casi se salen de sus cuencas, viendo el trasero del castaño en un entallado pantalón de pitillo negro, además de una playera que le hizo sonreír divertido por lo que ponía en el pecho: " _Sorry girls, I`m gay_ "

Antonio subió sus mangas casi hasta el codo y mordió un poco su pulgar, algo sonrojado y dejándose abrazar por Francis, correspondiendo al abrazo, hundiendo su cara en el cuello del rubio.

-Me encantas- Antonio sonrió y beso con dulzura los labios de Francis. Ambos desayunaron juntos, Antonio halagando los dotes culinarios de su novio, siempre con una sonrisa. Levantaron la mesa y el ojiazul se puso a lavar los trastos, siendo abrazado por la espalda y sintiendo el mentón del moreno sobre su hombro.

-¿A dónde me vas a llevar hoy?- Francis sonrió y continuo con su trabajo.

-Lo veras cuando estés ahí- Los labios del hispano formaron un puchero.

Ya tendría que esperar a ver a qué lugar lo llevarían.

* * *

 **Well well well, ¡he vuelto! ¿Me extrañaron? Yo sé que si :3**

 **En fin esta vez tengo una excusa por haberme tardado tanto;-; pero es que la Semana Santa, los proyectos de la escuela y luego la universidad, madre mía que se me va el santo al cielo y cuando me doy cuenta… ¡Puf! Tengo esto abandonado u.u lo siento.**

 **Pero mira, que me ha quedado un muy lindo y cursi capitulo que espero os guste un montón, que os disfrutéis tanto como yo al hacerlo, y como dije, nos aproximamos al final ;)**

 **Espero leer sus lindos y bellos reviews, dudas, aclaraciones y quizá jitomatazos**

 **;-; yo sé que mi tardanza los merece.**

 **Eso es todo por hoy, o tal vez no, depende de mi inspiración. Nos leemos luego y un besazo para todos.**

 **Bye (*u*)/**


End file.
